Psychiatrist and Strippah
by YaoiPhox
Summary: Yaoi. KakuHida. AU. An exotic dancer is forced to see a psychiatrist. This psychiatrist isn't like all those other quacks.
1. Chapter 1

This is not the educational, gender-bending fanfic I promised you. That is still being worked on. I know I should be working on others but I am relying on this fic to rid me of my writer's block.

Pairing: KakuHida

Additional: SasoDei, KisaIta, PainKonan, and MadaZetTobi

*If you do not like AU that gives Kakuzu kids, read anyways. Theymightnotbehis. ;)

* * *

Hidan groaned, entering the second therapy building he had been to this day. He had been ordered to see a psychiatrist by his roommate/self-proclaimed girlfriend. He hated psychiatrists and how they made him feel like he had some serious problem with the way he had lived his life since before he could remember. He was perfectly fine and considered himself perfectly sane as well. He arrived at the receptionist desk where a girl named Shizune sat.

She glanced up at him from her monitor then handed him a clipboard. Hidan rolled his magenta eyes and sat on one of the nearby benches to fill the all-too-familiar form out. Once he finished, he handed her the paper work and then stormed out. He had finally decided to give up. Besides, he had to work early. He pulled his vibrating cell from his pocket and answered.

"Yes, bitch?"

"There's an emergency, yeah." Deidara, his coworker and closest friend informed him.

"Is it work-related or Sasori-related?" Hidan sighed, flagging a taxi.

"Er... both, un? I'm waiting outside your apartment now, hm."

–

Hidan arrived at his apartment and pulled the blonde inside after assuring himself his roommate was gone. He sent Deidara to the couch then headed to the kitchen to grab a beer. Deidara pulled a face as he heard the can open.

"So what did the asshole do now?" He sighed, chugging some of the can's contents.

"He asked me out tonight, hm." Deidara blushed and Hidan groaned.

"Ugh, I'm guessing you accepted this time?"

"H-He was so... it was so different from the previous times though, hm." He explained, fiddling with his gloves.

"So how is this a fucking emergency?" Hidan scoffed.

"I was wondering if... could you take over my shift, hm?" He stuttered, "And don't worry about me. Kisame said he'd send Itachi to follow me, hm." He growled their coworkers name which drew a smirk from Hidan.

"Fine. Better than going to a fucking quack."

"Oh... I forgot you were supposed to find one today, yeah."

"Well, anything else, bitch?"

"... Help me prepare?"

–

After Hidan helped Deidara dress for his date with yet another of their coworkers, they headed outside just as Hidan's roommate made her return. Outside they waited for Sasori to pull up and then drop Hidan off at the strip club in which they worked. He greeted Kisame at the back and made his way backstage.

Their strip club, dubbed the Akatsuki, was a place with mostly female workers yet provided a small variety of males since the owner's wife would not let her husband have it without them. She was unusually laid back with the whole thing regardless. It's not like the building had private rooms nor allowed their stripteasers to lose all their clothes. No drugs were allowed although there was a bar which was usually tended by Sasori although tonight Zetsu was filling in.

At the door, Tobi was greeting the guests and leading them to tables. Hidan would work in the small kitchen area and sometimes served the guests but tonight he would be filling in for Deidara. He would not have time. Hidan was pulled from his thoughts as their boss, Pain, approached him.

"Alright, Hidan, Sasori informed me of Deidara's illness and told me he would be nursing him back to health. That means you'll have to dance twice as good as usual. For the first dance, two women will be chosen to assist you. The song will be Pornstar Dancing by My Darkest Days (that's a recommendation, readers). Break a leg."

"Tch."

–

Hidan paced back stage after changing, giving orders to his back-up dancers. At the entrance, Tobi led a tall brunette and a young man with blonde hair to the bar. Zetsu smirked and greeted the man familiarly.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Kakuzu." His other personality then gave a sarcastic comment, "**Miss us at today's session?**"

"Not really, Madara stopped by and informed me you would not be coming." The man replied.

"**Who's the runt?**" He motioned to the kid.

"Ex's son." He shrugged, "It's his 22nd birthday and I brought him here to celebrate it."

"Never been to a bar, let alone a strip club." He grinned, looking to the stage, "Father was always too cheap to do these things before mom killed herself."

"It's not because your wretch of a mother is dead." Kakuzu scoffed.

"**Is it because Madara offered you that discount?**" Zetsu snickered.

"Of course." Kakuzu scoffed once more, "He even considered making me Akatsuki's company therapist or whatever."

"**Heh. We could use one. **That's not nice." Zetsu's slightly kinder personality interjected, "Just because Deidara and Sasori have relationship problems, **Konan and Pain too...** Doesn't mean they need a therapist."

"Don't forget that Itachi-san blames himself for his family's death and Hidan-kun has numerous problems." Tobi giggled, joining Zetsu behind the counter.

"Hidan?" The name struck familiarity with Kakuzu, "I think he was that bastard that stormed out today. Shizune told me he looked, as she put it, 'super hot and cool'." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, Hidan-kun is-" Tobi stopped as music started playing.

Hidan took the stage in tight leather pant and a matching jacket. Behind him and to either side were two girls wearing similar yet slightly more feminine leather clothing. Hidan stood at the front of the stage and began lip synching the song while moving his body. The girls headed straight for the poles the second the chorus started.

_She wraps those hands around that pole_

_She licks those lips and off we go... _(I won't bore you with details)

Kakuzu watched in slight awe as Hidan started to peel off his jacket. The dancer paused, scanning the crowd and his eyes locked on Kakuzu's. He usually threw his jacket to the squealing fangirls before him but he really liked this jacket. The thing is, if you have a piece of clothing you can salvage, you get to keep it. He smiled seductively to put on a show then threw his jacket to Kakuzu. He caught it instinctively, earning a snicker from his son.

Hidan snickered as well but on the inside before winking then turning his attention to the pole. He went back to dancing and this time, Kakuzu was watching him with a scowl on his face. He could tell, psychiatry being his profession, that the dancer was mocking him in some way. He was dressed in a trench coat and was wearing a mask over his mouth for crying out loud. Towards the end he was able to tear his eyes away from the stage and glanced over his shoulder.

His son's brown eyes were darting from the lead stripper to one of the female dancers. He smirked beneath his mask, glad he was not the only guy admiring the male's dance. He returned his attention to the stage just as the dance ended and the trio headed back stage. Hidan still had his pant on although they had been unbuttoned. He wondered, briefly, about the man he had thrown his jacket to. He had been unable to keep his eye on the man through the whole dance since he had others that carved his attention. He hurriedly zipped up his pants then headed to the bar.

Zetsu rose an eyebrow as he approached but Hidan's growl kept him from making a remark. Hidan had never told anyone he liked guys as much, if not more, then women. It was why he chose a woman for a roommate. Although he was beginning to regret whom he had chosen. Kakuzu and the blonde were still sitting at the bar and Hidan wondered if the young man was his date. The thought gave him an unpleasant feeling in his chest but he ignored it, tapping the intimidating man on the shoulder.

"Oi, you still have my jacket, fucker?" Any kind thoughts regarding Hidan's personality left Kakuzu's head and he growled in response to the rude question.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. I bet those fangirls of yours would pay me their heart, literally, for this." He held up the jacket, "Do you expect me to hand it back?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Hidan growled.

Tobi sighed and exchanged a quick look with Zetsu. He then pulled out his phone and sent a text to both Itachi and Deidara before going over to Kisame. Kisame groaned when Tobi informed him of Hidan's recent foolishness and followed him back to the bar. Hidan was already showing the signs known by the security guard and close friends. Kisame sighed and grabbed Hidan's shoulder. He was surprised when Hidan whipped around and ran off rather than shouting. He darted backstage, searching desperately for his knife.

Back at the bar, Kisame was on the phone with Itachi telling him to hurry. He sighed once he hung up and turned to Kakuzu. The man was staring at the stage with mild curiosity. His son was merely downing another cup of alcohol.

"I'm sorry about Hidan, sir." Pain had arrived, "He can snap quite suddenly. If he harmed you in any way-"

"I'm fine, I just asked why he threw my the jacket and he ran off." Kakuzu shrugged.

"Did he run backstage, hm?" Deidara had arrived and was panting heavily.

Behind him, Sasori strode in, carrying Itachi over his shoulder. The other people in the bar had left soon after Hidan's dance had ended. Kakuzu nodded in response to his question and the blonde ran off after him. Sasori sighed and handed Itachi to Kisame before going behind the counter with Zetsu.

"You just had to interrupt our date as it was getting good, didn't you?" He seethed, pouring himself a glass, "You should have just let Hidan kick the bastard's ass."

"Him? Kick dad's ass?" The young blonde laughed, "Yeah right."

"Oh... well... a beating would have done Hidan good... is what I wish I could say but-" There was a scream from a girl backstage.

"Danna! Hidan's done it again, yeah." Deidara called, annoyed.

"I'll get the first aid kit then, I suppose." Sasori sighed, putting down his full drink back on the counter.

"Kisame, why don't you go ahead and escort him back to his car. Itachi, if you're up to it, go with Sasori and help clean up." Pain instructed, "We're terribly sorry for Hidan's behavior and I hope you'll visit us again... something tells me he won't be in for awhile."

Before Kakuzu could determine the meaning of Pain's words, Kisame ushered him outside. The blonde trailed after, wobbling a bit. Kisame tipped his invisible hat then opened the back door for him while Kakuzu (sober!) got behind the wheel.

–

The next day, Hidan woke up in the hospital alone. He sat up in his bed and looked down at his wrist which was wrapped in bandages despite it being fully healed. He sighed heavily then made to get out of bed. He stopped when the door opened, revealing his roommate in the doorway. She was glaring at him, her arms crossed and he rolled his eyes.

"I _told_ you to go to the therapist but _no_. You head straight to fill in for your faggot friend."

"Don't call him that, bitch. You got no right." Hidan snapped.

"I'm sick of this, Hidan." She suddenly sighed, "I think we should break up."

"We were never fucking dating, damnit!" His eye twitched.

"Either way, I think I'll keep the apartment to myself. I'll have Kisame take all your shit for you."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes, "If that's all, leave."

She gave a tight nod and then departed, passing a blonde boy with brown eyes. He shouted after her when he was bumped but she ignored him, head high. He rolled his eyes then passed by Hidan's room. He froze and did a double-take. He was surprised to find the dancer from the previous night at the bar there and entered his room, hesitating.

"You-you dance, danced, beautifully." He stammered.

"Hm? Aren't you that little bastard that was with that one fucker?" He replied dully.

"Uh... yeah... I'm his... uh... son." Hidan frowned deeply at this information.

"So what are you doing here?"

"My stupid sister went out partying last night. Her friend that was driving drunk, crashed and she's injured now." He sighed, stepping further into the room.

"How old is she?" Hidan did not know why he suddenly seemed curious but took advantage of the feeling.

"She's fifteen." He sighed, "I'm 22." Hidan closed his eyes; the kid was a year older than himself.

"How old is your dad?"

"Forty-something I guess..." He shrugged.

"I see..." Hidan sighed, '_Could be worse..._' He thought.

"... You like him, don't you?" He snickered, examining Hidan's reactions, "I'm training to be a psychiatrist like my father." He explained.

"Tch. I fucking hate psychiatrists." Hidan growled.

"So now you're not going to ask my dad out because you don't like his profession?"

"What the hell kid... What about your mom?"

"Bitch died when I was fifteen, dumbass." He scoffed, "It was an arranged marriage. Grandpa was a business man and dad really didn't give a fuck about love, or so he claimed. He says love is unimportant and for the weak." His tone suggested he did not believe his father's opinion.

"So what if she-"

"She was an abusive, drunken whore."

"Oh."

"Jyru!" Kakuzu's voice sounded from the hallway.

"Coming Kakuzu—dad. Here's my number." Jyru winked, "If dad won't take you, I just might."

"... Good to know..." Hidan deadpanned. (_)

"Hey father, guess who's in that room."

"No. Come on, your sister is ready to leave. She's lucky she just broke an arm and a leg."

"... Kakuzu... hm." Hidan sighed, drifting off.

"Kakuzu? Who's that, hm?" Hidan sat up ramrod straight as he heard Deidara's mischievous tone in the doorway.

"No one. Just some fucking bastard of a psychiatrist." He snapped.

"Kisame called and told me about Sara kicking you out. Unfortunately... I'm moving in with Sasori-danna, hm."

"Oh great. Again?" Hidan scoffed.

"Oh be nice." Deidara pouted, "Kisame said he would let you stay but..."

"Itachi's an ass."

"Yes, but his little brother lives with them too, yeah..."

"Tch. Just fucking great. Now I'm living in the gutter."

"N-Not necessarily... what about Zet-"

"Rather not get eaten, thank you very much."

"That's not-"

"Don't care. The guy's as insane as Tobi. And they live together!"

"Well where do you-" Deidara stopped as Hidan's phone rang.

"How the fuck did that brat get my number?" He hissed after answering the phone.

"The brat didn't get your number. I did, dumbass."

"Kakuzu." He seethed.

"And how'd you get my name?"

"The brat."

"You going to stalk me now?"

"Hypocrite."

"Hey, Madara's the one that gave me your number." Kakuzu laughed, "He said you needed a therapist. Badly. I'm Zetsu's therapist so I thought I'd take you in."

"Literally? 'Cause I need a place to live." Deidara rose a brow.

"Hell n-"

"Please daddy?" Hidan snickered as he recognized Jyru's voice, "I'll take care of him, feed him, walk him-"

"Fine. Fine. It'll be easier that way although you'll have to pay rent."

"Fuck."

–

Deidara clambered out of the car after Hidan, staring in awe at the huge home before them. It was later that afternoon and Hidan had headed straight to the address Zetsu had given Sasori. Said redhead was impatiently waiting in the car so he could resume his date with Deidara. What little stuff Hidan had owned still had not made it to Kisame's so all he had with him was some of his friend's clothes. Unfortunately, no one else used hair gel so his gray hair was loose.

They walked up to the gate and looked around, curious. A man spotted them from the porch and made his way over. The fancily dressed man opened the gate after confirming it was Hidan then led him inside. It was a two story home, excluding attic and basement with a double staircase in the middle of the entry way. It was very much like a mansion you would see in typical movies involving a rich character in search of friends or, dare I say it, love.

"Prince, your guest has arrived." The man, one of two servants called.

Jyru showed at the top of the staircase and gave a huge grin once he saw Hidan. He rushed down but then quickly regained composure. His eagerness was masked decently.

"Glad you could make it here safely, Hidan. I'll take you to your room. Do you have stuff for us to bring in or...?"

"No, his girlfriend still hasn't given Kisame Hidan's stuff, hm." Deidara snickered.

"She is not my girlfriend!"

"Anymore."

"Never was."

"Um... So... your room will be upstairs... below mine." He informed Hidan, leading him up after dismissing his servant, Ginji. "I have the attic, Gina has the basement."

Deidara would have followed them but he knew how much his boyfriend hated to be kept waiting. He excused himself with a heavy sigh then hurried to the car. Hidan was shown the guest bathroom and then Kakuzu's bedroom. The door was closed so they did not go in and instead passed it. They arrived at a medium sized room that had clearly been the nursery at some point. At least the cribs had been moved to the side for a twin-size mattress to be placed on the floor. Hidan did not mind, he had lived in far worse.

"Sorry about the uncool room." Jyru smirked, draping an arm over Hidan's shoulder, "You're welcome to share my bed anytime."

"Tch, whatever." Hidan rolled his eyes, maneuvering out from under the older man's arm, "Where's Kakuzu?"

"He went to the office for Zetsu's therapy session." He shrugged, "Our maid is planning on making food although it won't be much. We only eat good when father's home."

"I can cook something..." Hidan mumbled.

"Ah, my perfect little house wife!" Jyru joked.

"Damnit, you gotta stop fucking doing that." Hidan sighed.

"Why? You actually think my dad will return your feelings?" He smirked when his guest tensed, gritting his teeth.

"I don't give a shit about that. I just needed someplace to stay." He scoffed, pushing Jyru out of his new room and closing the door.

He cursed that there was no lock but found something to block the door. He pushed a small drawer in front of it. Unfortunately, if someone like Kakuzu tried to open the door, it would be no problem. He just Jyru had not inherited his father's strength. He sighed heavily and plopped on his mattress, ignoring the baby pink and blue painted wall and decorum. He had drifted off without even realizing it.

–

Kakuzu groaned, closing the door behind him. At the top of the stairs, Jyru and Gina waited for him. Gina was wearing her tank top and short shorts and Jyru his baggy pajama pants. It was already past ten at night. They greeted him formally and then Gina stormed downstairs to her room as she usually did. Jyru followed his father to his bedroom and, instead of heading to the attic, headed for Hidan's room. He growled, trying to open the door. After a few failed attempts he finally managed by getting assistance from Ginji.

He saw Hidan sleeping peacefully on the bed and stopped. Hidan reminded him of someone although he could not recall who. His face expressed sadness and he quietly moved the dresser away from the door before joining Hidan. He curled up at the stranger's side and fell asleep, just as he had with his father after his mother had died.

–

The next morning, Kakuzu awoke grumpy as usual. He rolled out of bed and looked for his slippers and robe. As he reached his door he stopped, recalling their newest family member. He hurried into the bathroom and threw on some clothes and his mask. He went straight for Hidan's new room and was shocked to find Hidan holding Jyru on his bed. Something pulled at his chest but he ignored it, pulling back the curtains so the harsh sunlight would wake them.

"Ugh, what the fuck."

"Morning father. Morning Hidan." Jyru yawned, stretching.

"Whoa! What the fuck are you doing in my bed?"

"Sleeping. I was cold in the attic." Jyru whined, rubbing his head on Hidan like a cat would it's mother.

"Bullshit. I bought you an electric blanket last winter and a heater. Go wake your sister now for breakfast." Kakuzu growled.

"Thanks. That kid's been hitting on me since I was hospitalized." He huffed.

"Well, you did put on quite a show the first time we met you." Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's arm, leading him out of the room, "I have somethings to ask you before you eat."

He passed his bedroom and opened the door to a large office space. A couch was pushed against one of the walls and a desk lay in front of the window with a computer on top. Kakuzu instructed Hidan to sit on the couch and got to his computer. Hidan snorted, doing as he was told.

"Tch. I hate professionals."

"Don't care. Start talking and I may or may not listen."

"Heathen bastard."

"Great, you're a religion nut."

"Jashin-damnit! I am not a fucking nut."

"'Jashin'..." Kakuzu mused, searching the word on the internet, "Tell me more about your cult."

"Keh. Jashin is all powerful and grants his most loyal priests immortality." He bragged, pulling up his sleeve, "That cut I gave myself that put me in the hospital is already nearly gone."

"So you heal fast. Big deal... I heal slower than the average human." Kakuzu rolled his eyes, looking at the various sacrifices Jashinists had to perform, "You into self-mutilation?"

"Sado-Masochist." He nodded.

"Good to know. I'm a bit of a sadist myself." He smirked.

"Can't take the pain though, can you?" Hidan snickered.

"So why suddenly sacrifice yourself after I refused to give you back that sweater? Were you upset?" He switched topics, already finished looking at what he wanted to know; homosexuality was accepted in the Jashin religion.

"No... I just... I... I sinned." He lied.

"How so?" He suspected the lie.

"I'm not telling." He snapped.

"Fine. What about the reason you now must live with me?" Kakuzu sighed.

"Bitch of a roommate kicked me out for no fucking reason." Hidan laughed, "Fuck, I saw it coming though. I usually don't stay in a home for more than six months and it was already past that before she kicked me out."

"'She'? Were you and her close?" Kakuzu could not help but ask.

"Fuck no. The whore was delusional though and probably thought we were dating."

"Sexual relations?"

"Why the hell should I tell you, pervert?"

"So you're a virgin."

"I never said that!"

"Well-"

"Kakuzu-sama, Gina is missing." Their butler announced, knocking lightly on the door.

"Do you have to work tonight, Hidan?" Kakuzu asked, standing up after locking his computer.

"Yeah, why?"

"Then we'll continue this there. Please _try_ to look presentable since I might have a fifteen year old with me."

"Pedophile."

"Hypocrite." (Kakuzu thinks Hidan is older than Jyru)

–

Hidan sighed in relief once Jyru had dropped him off at Akatsuki. The other man had been hitting on him for the majority of the ride. Deidara waited for him backstage, grinning from ear-to-ear when Sasori kissed his cheek. Hidan rolled his eyes at the display but passed them quietly, heading to the girls' dressing room. None of the girls were surprised to see him except one pf the newbies that had not been informed of the gray-haired dancer's habit of dressing in their room.

"Hey Hidan." A blonde one greeted, pulling on rainbow clothes, "You dancing today?"

"I dunno. I just wanted to give Deidara some alone time with the asshole." He huffed.

"Sasori isn't that bad." She giggled.

"Well, either way, I better tell Pain I can't dance today. I have my fucking psychiatrist coming." Hidan groaned.

"Like that's stopped you before." One of the other girls commented.

"Nah, this one's different." He smiled faintly.

"Ooo, you got a crush on him?" Blondie winked.

"I thought Hidan was straight!" One of the fairly new dancers exclaimed.

"Later ladies." He winked on his way out.

"Bye Hidan!"

–

"Zetsu, I am going to kill you." Hidan growled, approaching the bar.

"Why?" He asked.

"You gave _him_ my number." He hissed.

"Who?" Sasori had arrived, zipping up his pants after a trip to the bathroom.

"Kakuzu-san." Tobi giggled, popping up out of no where, "You're serving people tonight, right Hidan-kun?" Hidan gave a nod.

"Good to know I won't be alone then." Itachi said, handing Hidan a full tray as he passed, "One of your tables want some cola."

"Yeah, yeah." He sighed, heading to a table close to the stage. Two women danced on it when a big performance was not on, "Which of you ladies ordered some soda?"

"Do I look like a chick?" A white-haired man laughed.

"Kinda, Jiraiya." Hidan sighed, knowing one of Akatsuki's regulars, "I thought you usually sat at the bar."

"Nah, I gotta drive myself home tonight."

"Couldn't score?" Hidan snickered, placing a coke in front of him.

"Just don't feel up to it tonight. My god son is visiting."

"Hm." Hidan nodded once then went to tend to the kitchen.

He rolled his eyes when he saw Itachi's arms wrapped around their bouncer's muscled torso. He walked over to the stove and purposefully dropped some pots and pans. The pair sprung apart, blushing. Hidan pointed to the door and shooed them back out of the small kitchen. He saw an order on the counter and started to work.

–

"There you are, babe. What took you so long?"

A young man greeted a girl with long silver hair and brown eyes. Her casts had been discarded early, the pain dulled by extra doses of her pain killers. They were in the alley between a drug store and strip club, the sun already disappearing below the horizon.

"Now, look for the guy with gray hair. He's the one that killed Deer's mentor." The man whispered to his friends, holding onto his girlfriend's waist, "Gi-Gi, you'll stay here since you're too young. Provide get-away."

"Sure thing, Hiro-chan." She smiled.

He gave a nod then led the way to the entrance. They flashed their ID's to the blue bouncer then followed a masked man inside. The girl watched the entrance when a familiar car pulled up. She gasped as her father stepped out of the car and approached the door...

–

Kisame stopped Kakuzu at the door to tell him he would bring Hidan's stuff over after work. Kakuzu gave a nod then entered, asking Tobi to take him to Hidan. Tobi nodded enthusiastically and took him to the kitchen. Unfortunately, only Itachi was there.

"Where's Hidan-kun?"

"He said he was going to show Deidara the dance for tonight's performance and left me in the kitchen. Why?"

"His therapy guy his here."

"Hn." Itachi eyed Kakuzu for awhile, wishing he had brought his glasses.

"So he's backstage then?"

"Hn." Itachi nodded.

BANG. BANG.

"What the...?"

Kakuzu recognized the sound as gunshot and hurried out of the kitchen. People were sitting as though nothing had happened yet he was sure he had heard the gunfire. He returned to the kitchen as Tobi ran out informing Kisame. Itachi hurried to a side door and ushered Kakuzu through it. It led to the woman's dressing room. The girls were currently onstage with Deidara but Itachi continued through, looking around with caution.

"What's going on?"

"... Hn... Keep an eye out for Hidan." Was all the Uchiha said in response.

Applause sounded just as they reached the end of the dressing room and the dancers exited stage. Deidara frowned when he saw Itachi but then noticed Kakuzu. He blinked and flipped his long hair over his shoulder and out of his face.

"If you're looking for Hidan, he left through the alley when he saw them, hm." He pointed to a door and Itachi pulled Kakuzu through it and into the alley.

"Shit, outta bullets." An unknown voice cursed.

"Tell Gi-Gi to grab the bastard." Another instructed.

"Already did."

"Hey! You kids better scram." Kisame's voice sounded from the mouth of the alley and Itachi exhaled in relief.

"Did you get Hidan?" Itachi asked, showing himself once the kids ran off.

"He wasn't with them..." Kisame shook his head.

"Well then where is he? I still have to look for my ex's daughter." Kakuzu growled.

"He probably already headed home. No worries." Kisame shrugged, "This isn't the first time he's been targeted. He can look after himself."

–

Jyru sighed, plopping down on the couch in the living room. His sister could be such a trouble maker sometimes. He tensed as he heard a basement door open then headed for his sister's room. He tiptoed behind boxes, knowing his sister never checked behind them. He heard a groan and poked his head around the corner of one of the boxes. He nearly blew his cover as he gasped. Gina had Hidan tied to one of the beams supporting their house.

Her 'boyfriend', Hiro, was put in his line of sight next and then Shikamaru stepped from behind him. He was not a bad kid from what he had learned about the kid's brain power. Hiro had his way of turning the good bad though. Just like his poor baby sister.

"You killed Asuma." The boy's voice was cold.

"Asuma...?" Hidan frowned, "I don't recall the name. Then again..." He smirked, "Sacrifices often aren't given one."

"Bastard." Shikamaru cursed, punching Hidan's gut.

Jyru winced alongside his sister and started to back up. He quietly headed upstairs and looked for his father. He saw him pull into the driveway and sighed in relief. He ran to the basement and shouted to his sister, informing her that father was home. He would be sure to tell him about Hidan soon.

"Prince, has Hidan come home yet? I'm worried." Kakuzu asked once he found Jyru.

"Who's Hidan?" Gina asked, entering the living room now too.

"Father's new crush that moved in yesterday. What have you been smoking?"

"What? You found a new woman already?" Gina snapped.

"Man, Gina. Hidan's this really hot male stripper from the _Akatsuki_." Jyru emphasized the club name, watching his sister's brown eyes widen.

"Tch, whatever. So now you're a pedophile, Kakuzu?" She recovered.

"He's not a minor." Jyru defended.

"He's younger than you, Jyru." Gina deadpanned.

"Wait. How do you know his age if you didn't even know who he was?" Jyru jumped, glaring at his sister.

"Enough, both of you. He's a grown man and he can take care of himself. Gina, you have school tomorrow so bed." Kakuzu instructed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he processed their conversation.

"Father-"

"You go to bed too, Jyru. We'll talk in the morning while she's at school." Kakuzu sighed, heading upstairs.

"Don't you have an appointment with Zetsu?" Jyru followed.

"Canceling it. We need to find him."

"Why?" Jyru's question stopped him.

"He's... interesting..."

"More interesting than two guys in one body dating a delusional old man that also has the mind of a five year old?"

"... Yes."

–

"Get your ass up, Gina. It's time for school." Kakuzu growled, yanking the covers off of her.

"Five more minutes, mommy." She mumbled, snuggling her pillow.

Kakuzu frowned, dropping the covers. He sighed and then moved her hair out of her face, placing a kiss on her forehead. He decided she could stay home. After all, her mother's death had the biggest impact on her than her brother. Jyru came down only a moment after, startling Kakuzu. He ignored his father and went around the basement, searching. He cursed, looking for any sign of Hidan's whereabouts.

"Jyru, what are you doing down here? Your sister is trying to sleep." Kakuzu growled.

"I know she had Hidan in here last night." He replied, gritting his teeth.

"Jyru... I know you and your sister don't see eye-to-eye but you got to stop making up such things."

"But father-"

"Shut up. If you're so worried about Hidan, call him."

"... You still have his number?"

"He _is_ one of my clients." Kakuzu rolled his eyes, pulling out his cell phone.

He speed-dialed Hidan and started to head for the stairs. He stopped cold when he heard a ring tone coming from Gina's purse. He prayed it was only coincidence but he was sure Gina's ring tone was not a Mindless Self Indulgence. He fished through her purse and took out a black cell phone with a silver Jashinist symbol painted on.

"What are you digging through my purse now, miser?" Gina snapped, awakened by the ring tone.

"Where'd you get this, Gina?" Kakuzu stood, his expression dangerous.

* * *

Ooo~ It ended up being too long to just make one part. Sorry. I'm starting part two now.

I wonder where Hidan is...


	2. Chapter 2

Wow~ Thanks for all the support guys!

* * *

Hidan groaned, his head was throbbing. After Gina had left, those thugs had dragged him outside. Now he lay under the porch, his abdomen badly bruised and he was pretty sure his leg had been broken. That had been his own fault though, as he tried to get away. He cursed under his breath and started to pray until he fell asleep once more.

Nearby, Gina was being interrogated by Kakuzu while Jyru searched the back yard for their guest. He found a very small and barely noticeable trail of blood and started to follow it. He found Hidan and hurried to fetch Kakuzu.

"I found him!" He shouted down the stairs.

"Okay, we'll be out there shortly." Kakuzu replied, pulling Gina out the back door in her basement, "You, on the other hand, are going to school."

"Tch. Whatever." She puffed.

"Prince! Take your sister to school for me. I'll take care of Hidan." Kakuzu growled, handing her over to her sibling.

He rushed over to Hidan once Jyru had explained his condition and checked his pulse. He would not need to go to the hospital, he just needed some rest. He carefully picked him up and headed for the house. Ginji rose a brow when Kakuzu entered but followed him upstairs, opening his bedroom door. He placed him on his bed, shooing Ginji and then closing the door. He returned to Hidan's side and stroked his cheek.

"Funny how you still look appealing in black and blue." He smirked.

"Ahem... Am I... interrupting something, Kakuzu-sama?" Their maid stood in the doorway, a damp rag in hand.

"Er... no, of course not." He blushed slightly, no longer inches from Hidan's face, "What's the rag for?"

"... He's bleeding on your bed, sir."

"Oh... Right. Dismissed." He took the rag from her and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll bring new blankets tomorrow. Something tells me they'll be ruined when I get back from my vacation." She said as she headed out the room.

"Good-bye, Phox." He growled, eye twitching.

Once the front door of the house closed Kakuzu returned his attention to Hidan's peaceful face. He smiled in spite of himself, crouching at the bedside. He gently ran the rag over his bloodied face, his face contorted in concentration. It was like his time as a war doctor, sewing up the many lacerations. He became more relaxed as he made his way to Hidan's naked torso. His movements became softer and fewer with the rag, watching Hidan's eyelids in case the man awoke.

"You look so delicate right now." Kakuzu whispered, "Nothing like when you're dancing."

"Father! I'm ba...ck... Why are you feeling up my man?" Jyru pouted.

"I am not 'feeling up' _your_ man." Kakuzu growled, still not pulling his hand away from Hidan's lower abdomen.

"Fine. Stop feeling up _your_ man." Jyru teased with a wink.

"He's not-"

"Come now father, I learned to read emotions from the best." He smirked, "I can totally tell you think he's hot shit."

"Watch that mouth." He snapped halfheartedly, standing up to pull the covers back over their guest's body, "I need you to go to the office for me. I need my briefcase."

"Fine. I'll leave you two alone now." He dipped his head then ducked out of Kakuzu's room.

"Kakuzu..."

Kakuzu gave a jolt, turning to the bed. Hidan was still asleep, turning over on his side. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and went to re-tuck him in. He turned off the lights and went to the kitchen to cook lunch. Moments before he finished, Hidan woke up. He sat up slowly, ignoring the pain as he had no idea where he was. He had never seen this room. Worried he had been kidnapped, he crawled out of bed after a quick prayer to his god.

He looked around the dark room and then stumbled over to the light switch. It was a pretty plain room with a king sized bed; its white covers were stained with a few specks of his blood. There was a simple dresser which Hidan drifted over to, pulling open the drawer to reveal boxers in Kisame's size. This was not Kisame and Itachi's room though. In another drawer he found a bunch of bandanas; mostly black with one red and one white.

He closed the drawers and looked around for photos. There was a bedside table but no pictures. He sighed and went to try the door. He was not expecting it to open easily. Upon seeing the grand staircase before him he let out a breath of relief. He was home. '_Home... I've only spent one night inside here..._' Hidan thought with a small smile.

"Good evening, Hidan-sama." The familiar butler greeted, "Are you feeling well?"

"Er... yeah, why?"

"Kakuzu-sama found you unconscious. He's downstairs in the kitchen now."

He dipped his head then headed back downstairs to his room. Hidan went to the dining room to find Kakuzu setting the table. He watched him from the entryway, quiet and unnoticed. Kakuzu finished setting dinner for three and looked up, finally noticing his guest.

"I had a feeling those injuries wouldn't keep you down long." He smirked, "Have a seat."

"Tch, bastard." he mumbled, plopping down in a chair Kakuzu pulled out for him.

–

"I brought your case, father."

Once Hidan and Kakuzu finished their lunch, Jyru finally returned. He was happy to find Hidan up and about and happier to find they had been eating together, alone. Kakuzu caught the sly look on Jyru's face and snatched his briefcase away, giving him a warning look.

"Let's go Hidan, we need to talk." he instructed.

"And then some." Jyru coughed, earning a case to the head.

"What'd you say, bitch?" Hidan asked casually.

"How come he gets to curse?" Jyru pouted.

"I'm not his guardian."

The pair headed back upstairs, leaving Jyru to clean up. They headed back to Kakuzu's office but Hidan stood outside it, crossing his arms in a stubborn manor. Kakuzu sighed and stared him down.

"What now?"

"I hate doing this in that stuffy hellhole." He huffed.

"Well then where would you prefer? Your bedroom? My daughter's?" Kakuzu expected a reaction from mentioning the basement.

"Yours."

"Did I detect some seduction in that tone?" Kakuzu rose a brow.

"Fucking psychiatrists, I swear." He murmured under his breath, pulling Kakuzu to the room, "You're a fucking pedophile, you know."

"That's below the belt."

"Oh hah-hah."

Once they entered the bedroom, Kakuzu set his case on his bedside table. Hidan plopped on the bed on the bloody side. He yawned, waiting for Kakuzu to gather his paperwork.

"So, do you think you're alone often?" (The following will be mostly dialog so try to keep up)

"Define 'often'."

"Hidan."

"Alright, fine. Sometimes. It's not like I don't have any friends though. Deidara and I used to always have these parties and-"

"Not anymore? Is it because of Sasori?"

"Tch. That asshole stole him."

"You and Deidara were going out?"

"No, I didn't say that. We're like brothers."

"You're an attention whore."

"That's not very nice, bastard."

"I don't hear a denial."

"I am not a whore, mother fucker!"

"And the language... why do you curse so often?"

"How the fuck should I know? Could you slow down and stop writing."

"Sorry, but I have to do my finances."

"You mean you're not taking notes?"

"Why the hell would I do that? I am perfectly capable of listening to you without needing to take notes. This isn't school."

"You actually took notes in school?" Hidan snorted, "Nerd."

"Dumbass."

"You're beginning to aggravate me."

"And you have annoyed me since we met."

"That reminds me... What the hell did you do with my jacket?"

"It's in your room. It has been since you moved in."

"Bastard..." Hidan puffed, sitting up in the bed, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Depends."

"How old are you?"

"Turning forty next August... now tell me your age."

"I'd rather not."

"I can always look it up..."

"21." Hidan paused, twiddling his thumbs, "How old was your wife?"

"Why do you care?"

"Fine then, fucker, don't ask my simple question after you've asked me all those shitty questions!"

"Drama queen." He sighed under his breath then joined Hidan on the bed, "My wife would be 38 had she lived past 30."

"And your guys' son is 22? Tch, didn't you know teenage pregnancy-"

"It's disgusting and vile. I don't even agree with sex until after marriage." Kakuzu sighed heavily, "Jyru and Gina aren't my kids."

"They're not?" Hidan tilted his head as Kakuzu laid down in the bed.

"She was my best friend in high school and got knocked up by her boyfriend at sixteen. Six-fucking-teen." He shook his head, "Her boyfriend died shortly after they had sex from a drug overdose. She came to me one night, as she often did, and asked me to help her and so I did. I helped care for the baby until I had to go to college."

"What about Gina?"

"Well, at 21, she found me again and asked me to marry her. I didn't care for her in that way but Jyru... he was very much like my own son so I accepted for him."

"Jyru told me it was an arranged marriage."

"He was five at that time and he asked why I didn't kiss his mother. He made up that arranged marriage bit on his own."

"You told a little kid you didn't love his mom?" Hidan rose a brow.

"Eh, didn't think he'd remember that part..."

"So Gina came after your marriage yet she isn't yours?"

"Yeah, she had an 'affair', not that I cared, with our male maid before Phox." He shrugged.

"Was it-"

"It was just a sexual relationship since her and I didn't do anything. This bed left us plenty of room to ourselves."

"... Why didn't you have sex with her after you married? Sounds pretty fucking dull if you ask me."  
"Last time I checked, I was the psychiatrist." Kakuzu growled.

"Defensive much?" He snickered.

"Whatever, just go to bed, you've already given me back my headache."

"Okay."

Hidan smirked, curling up in Kakuzu's bed. The elder rolled his eyes and got up. Hidan watched him leave from the corner of a single open eye. He smiled slightly then got up in order to get under the covers. A little nap before dinner never hurt anyone.

–

"Welcome home, Gina." Ginji greeted the young mistress as she returned from school.

"Ginji, is Hidan okay?"

"Hidan-sama is resting now. He has to be at work tonight according to his coworker." He said, taking her backpack, "Your brother and father are in the kitchen."

"Thank you, Gin-Gin."

She waved him off and strode over to the dining room. She paused outside the kitchen as she overheard their conversation. Her name was mentioned and she crouched by the entrance.

"Father, I don't see why you don't take him out. I'll watch Gina."

"I can't leave Gina just to try and have a _possible_ date with someone that I've recently brought home."

"Fine, I'll take him out. I'm closer to his age after all, pops."

"Boy, you wouldn't know where to put your thing if I drew you a map." Gina blushed at her father's remark.

"Hah! So you admit you're gay!"

"No, I really don't have a pref-"

"Bullshit."

"If that's the case then why are you in this world?"

"... You actually think you're my father?" Gina closed her eyes and sighed; they both learned from Ginji that Kakuzu was neither of their biological fathers.

"I am your father." Kakuzu growled, "Maybe not by blood but I raised you since before you could walk. I taught you, and your sister to talk."

"Sorry..." He mumbled, "But still... I wouldn't mind if you tried courting Hidan."

"Thanks, Prince. I'm still not going though. Your sister-"

"I don't care if you go out with some fag." Gina finally showed herself, her arms crossed.

"Gina." Jyru scolded.

"Even so, it's not a date. It's just a way for me to examine him further."

"Oh, you'll be examining something alright." She smirked then it faded, "Is Hidan okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Just tired." Kakuzu sighed.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's used to this or was expecting it." Jyru frowned.

"He has a lot of enemies." Gina shrugged, "He's killed quite a few people for his messed up deity."

"Where did you learn this?" Kakuzu asked.

"You learn about lots of bad things when you're dating a gang leader." Jyru snorted.

"Gina?"

"Tch. Doesn't matter. I can take care of myself. It's not like I do anything bad..." She mumbled.

"Still..." Kakuzu sighed, the phone interrupted his lecture before it could start.

"It's Deidara-san, Kakuzu-sama. Should I wake Hidan-sama?" Ginji entered the kitchen, phone in hand.

"No, give me the phone. I'd like a word with Deidara." Their butler nodded and handed over the phone, "Deidara? This is Kakuzu. Hidan is fine. I found him this morning, sleeping in our backyard. No, I'm afraid he's sleeping. As one of his doctors, I don't believe we should wake him."

Hid children watched as he left the kitchen, still talking with Deidara. They followed after a moment. Kakuzu had arranged for them to meet tonight at Akatsuki. He hung up the phone and handed it back to the butler.

"Inform Hidan that he is only to report to Akatsuki if he's up to it. He will not be allowed to perform though."

–

"How did you and Hidan meet?" Kakuzu asked the blonde across the table.

"We met on the streets, hm. I was a dumpster baby when Hidan and his mother found me, hm."

"You were a... dumpster baby? Why?" Kakuzu mused, staring hard at Deidara.

"I dunno, hm. Might have something to do with my mouths." He shrugged, pulling off one of his gloves.

"That's no reason to abandon a child." Kakuzu sighed, "Damn kids getting pregnant without..." He continued to grumble under his breath until Deidara interrupted him.

"Mom wsa really kind, you know. She didn't mind my hands, hm."

"By mom you mean Hidan's birth mom?" Kakuzu questioned.

"Yeah."

"What about his father?" Deidara shrugged, "Where did you three live?"

"We all lived wherever we could, I assume. I was too young to remember, hm."

"What do you remember?"

"Well... after mom left... Hidan would always take care of me, hm." Deidara's lips began to quiver, "O-One day... I-I thought I would be left all alone, un."

"Is there a more private place we could continue this?" Kakuzu asked, sighing. He really hated when clients told sob stories though Deidara was not technically his client.

"Um... yeah. There's the man's dressing room, hm."

Once they got to the deserted dressing room, Kakuzu pulled out a tissue for Deidara. There was a small thanks and he blew his nose before continuing.

"Hidan was always really brave but didn't have the common sense to back it up when he was six, hm. Hell... he still doesn't have much common sense." His laughter was choked, "He stole food from the wrong gang and..." He was unable to continue.

"You don't have to say..." He sighed, patting the blonde's back.

"A-Anyways... When he was twelve and I was ten, we were taken in by Jashinists, hm." He sniffed, "They said something about he was the chosen one or whatever the hell they called it."

"It doesn't seem you're a Jashinist like Hidan..." Kakuzu mused.

"When I was twelve..." He smiled faintly, "I met Sasori-danna."

"Sasori..."

"He had run away from his grandma's the moment he turned eighteen, hm. When I was twelve, he was 28." Deidara frowned, "He would take me into stores and buy me all sorts of things, hm. It was easy passing off as his nephew or son even though we looked so different, hm."

"Sounds like he really liked you. From what I've seen, he's a bit cold-hearted yet you say he just took you, a dirty orphan, in..."

"... Do you always say such things to your clients, un?" Deidara's eye twitched, "Anyways, Hidan didn't trust him since we grew up on the streets—he's not a very trusting person even now, hm. When I was fourteen, he tried to hurt Sasori-danna..." Deidara was close to crying again, "I-I stopped him and... he got my eye..." He lifted his bangs, "It wasn't too bad but it's not as great as my other eye, hm."

"What happened after he hurt you?"

"He told me to go away and that he never wanted to see me again, un." He cried.

"He must have been horrified, at sixteen, to find that, not only did you love an older man more than him, but that he hurt his baby brother." Kakuzu determined.

"Yeah... probably..." Deidara sniffed, "After that I went to live with danna and lost contact with Hidan. I only met him again two years ago when I was seventeen and he was nineteen. Sasori-danna had thrown me out to the streets and Hidan was all alone. Turns out he had been watching over me after he was made a priest, hm. He was living in the apartment below ours."

"Why did Sasori throw you out?" Kakuzu frowned, his curiosity distracting him from his goal.

"... Um... d-do I have to tell you, un?" Deidara asked, his face a deep red.

"Yes." Kakuzu growled.

"Oh... um... he told me a year later that he didn't think my innocence would be safe if I stayed with him any longer, hm. After Hidan explained the meeting I kinda avoided him altogether. And then, the moment I turned nineteen and joined Hidan in working here, Sasori got the bar-tending job, hm." he paused to chuckle, "Hidan was practically glued to my side for the first half of his time working here, hm. It was clear that Sasori-danna was jealous and clear Hidan liked pissing him off, hm. Eventually I got Hidan to ease up and I spoke with Sasori. I... I told him that I wasn't a minor anymore... un."

"Did you two-"

"No. He said he had learned to control himself, hm. He'll only do it when I'm ready. I didn't need to tell Hidan this 'cause I knew he'd say-"

"'Tell the asshole you'll never be ready.'" Kakuzu guessed.

"Damn... you just met him and already you know him better than me, hm." He smirked.

"I'm just good at reading people." He shrugged.

"Then can you tell me what Sasori thinks about me, hm?"

"Well... I haven't really talked with him..."

"What about what Zetsu thinks about Tobi?"

"I don't know... He thinks he's annoying."

"Yet Zetsu and Tobi are always cuddling. What about Uchiha, hm?"

"What about him?"

"If you can read the emotionless Uchiha, I'll believe you're just good at your job and ignore that you're fascinated with my brother, hm." He explained.

"I am not in love with your brother!"

"I don't recall using the word 'love', hm." Deidara smirked, raising a brow.

Kakuzu caught his mistake and slapped his forehead, letting out a single curse. Deidara snickered then stopped as he saw Sasori poke his head in the room. He stood and went over to his lover, patting Kakuzu on the back as he passed.

"By the way, Kakuzu. I have a few things I'll want to tell you, hm." He was still grinning, "First, Hidan loves going to haunted houses and watching horror movies, hm. And second, don't worry about age. Once you pass eighteen, it's just a number, hm. Thirdly... you'll have to wait to hear the last few things."

"What was that all about, Dei?" Sasori asked after they had arrived at the bar.

"Kakuzu obviously likes Hidan, hm."

"You're trying that whole matchmaking thing again, aren't you?" He sighed.

"Why not? It worked with the Uchiha and Kisame."

"Well... either way, you might want to do something about Hidan."  
"Why?" Deidara blinked.

"I think he's had one too many tonight..."

* * *

Thank: _Josefin Tonks, astrology Tobi1, VampirePrincessofBlood, minimoosethesecond, CocoaDance, AnimeFreak10347, _and _ichigofan01. _Also thanks to all my reviewers~!_  
_

_(Let me know if I'm forgetting anyone!)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Dei-cha~n." Hidan cooed, slinging an arm around his brother's shoulder once he arrived at the bar.

"Ugh, great. What made you drink this time, hm?" Deidara groaned as Hidan began to weigh him down.

"He was saying something about his psychiatrist's wedding." Zetsu shrugged, pouring him another glass which Deidara snatched from the drunk.

"You know he's not supposed to drink more than one of these in public." He hissed, handing the glass to Sasori for safe-keeping.

"Hey now... **He paid.**" Zetsu pouted, defending himself.

"I'm no match for him, man." Hidan cried, burying his face into Deidara's shirt, "I don't wanna like Kakuzu."

"Sasori, get Kisame, quick, hm." Deidara instructed and Sasori darted off, "It's okay, big brother, I'll make sure we get you somewhere safe, un." He soothed, petting Hidan's head as was routine once Hidan drank.

"'Safe'?" He echoed, sniffing.

Kisame arrived as Deidara nodded his head and watched Hidan close his eyes. Quickly the trio helped to carry him to Sasori's car, not noticing a limousine that was parked nearby, watching them. Kakuzu watched in confusion from the entrance to Akatsuki as Sasori drove off with Hidan and Deidara. He hurried to his own car then tailed them til they reached Hidan's old apartment.

"We're at the safe place, brother, un." Deidara whispered, shooing Sasori from the apartment.

"What's going on?" Kakuzu asked when the redhead bumped into him.

"Oh... Well, when Hidan gets like this, he relives a part of his past he'd rather not visit and Deidara has to help him through it." Sasori jumped when they heard Hidan shout a 'no', "What the...?"

"No. No. No! I want to go home." Inside, Hidan struggled in Deidara's arms.

"H-Hidan, we are-"

"No! Kuzu!" He panted, beginning to wear down.

"'Kuzu'?" Deidara blinked, releasing him in his confusion.

"I-I want to go home to K-Kakuzu and J-Jyru..." He explained.

Deidara's jaw hung open in shock but he nodded his head and went to the door. He was about to tell Sasori when he noticed whom was with his lover. Kakuzu had a slightly worried look on his face, trying to see into the apartment.

"Hidan wants to go home, hm." He frowned, letting the large man in.

"With me?" He rose a brow at Hidan whom hurried to his side.

"Of course with you..." He pouted, clinging to his tan arm.

"_Just go with it._" The other two mouthed when he glanced in their direction.

He nodded then led Hidan to his car. He opened the back door but he instead went to the passenger seat. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and opened the front door for him before climbing in next to him and starting the engine. No music played and, as they neared the house, he felt Hidan lean on him. Once parked, he noticed the other had fallen asleep on him.

"What am I gonna do with you?" He sighed, gently brushing gray locks from the sleeping face.

He turned off the car, got out, and picked Hidan up as carefully as he had when he had been injured. He headed into the quiet house and upstairs to his room. He knew his bed would more comfortable for Hidan so that is where he was placed. He switched off the light after changing into long pajama pants and shirt, crawling into bed with Hidan.

"Good night, Hidan." He breathed, placing a kiss to his forehead which smoothed his wrinkled brow; a sign of relaxation.

The next morning, Hidan woke up with a killer headache but in a comfortable position. He was so warm and he snuggled deeper under the heavy covers. The action caused him to brush someone's hand though and his eyes snapped open. He sat up slowly and looked down at the other occupant of the bed. He flushed after discover it was Kakuzu, sound asleep with his arm still tight around his waist.

"What... the... fuck...?"

In a flash, last nights came flooding through his mind. He gasped and sprang out of bed, effectively waking the elder. He did not care though as he raced out of the room and to Ginji's room. Kakuzu rubbed his eyes, wondering what had woken him and why the bed was colder than last night. He looked to the empty bed and then the open door and hurried out after his crush. Hidan was reading a note on Ginji's desk when Kakuzu found him. He snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"What's wrong?" He asked, ignoring the shocked reaction from the addressed.

"You're father came by last night..." He murmured, relishing the warmth while he could.

"What did he want?" He smirked, knowing Hidan had become comfortable.

"He... wanted Jyru and Gina..."

"Mn... don't worry, they'll probably be back-"

"After the wedding." Hidan interrupted.

"'Wedding'?" Kakuzu released his hold in shock and snatched the note the other male offered him, "Oh fuck. Not again." He groaned and plopped down on the bed, "The bastard is trying to marry me off again."

"I thought you said Jyru made up the arranged marriage." Hidan accused.

"Why so worked up, Hidan-chan?" the elder laughed, "Are you jealous?"

"N-NO! Now tell me what's going on." He snapped.

"Very well. My father _wants_ me to marry some rich chick which is why I didn't really mind my ex's proposal. Now that she's dead, he wants me to try again." He sighed, "It's no big deal."

"What about him taking Jyru and Gina?" He frowned.

"Jyru's an adult and Gina will come home when she wants. This isn't the first time."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now... how would you like to go on a field trip for today's session?" Kakuzu smirked.

Hidan lit up as Kakuzu pulled to a stop outside the movie theatre. He followed Kakuzu to the ticket stand, hoping they would not have to watch a blood-free movie. On the contrary, he bought tickets for an R-rated, 3D horror flick involving zombies (cliché, I know). Only as they arrived at the concession stand did Hidan realize how similar to a date this was, especially since Kakuzu, whom Jyru and Gina had said was extremely stingy, was paying for everything. After being handed popcorn, he watched his 'date' head for the bathroom after telling him to find a seat.  
Hidan obliged and found a seat close to the screen. He looked around the theatre and saw quite a few couples towards the back. His stomach soon started to feel odd and he cursed, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth. There was no way this could be a therapy session for the zealot. He was also sure this could not be a date... could it?

"Hey... don't I know you?" A raven-haired boy behind him asked.

"I dunno, you look like an Uchiha." Hidan scoffed then noticed a blonde teenager next to him, "That your date, Sasu-gay?"

"HIDAN!" Sasuke growled, "Ugh. I hate my brother and his fucking friends."

"Oi, you shouldn't curse, boy. This is a public place. There was no point to use that word." Kakuzu had returned, "Do you know him, Hidan?"

"Yeah, this is Itachi's baby brother." His introduction earned a growl from said 'baby brother', "He hates Itachi though."

"Hm, that's a shame. Itachi's a nice kid." Kakuzu mused.

"Who's this, Hidan? Your date?" He mocked.

"No he's-"

"You got a problem, boy?" Kakuzu growled, cutting Hidan off.

"Er... no, of course he doesn't." The blonde chuckled nervously, pulling Sasuke back into his seat, "The movie's starting, teme."

During the movie, Kakuzu kept his eyes trained on Hidan, looking for reactions. Every now and then, Kakuzu would stop paying attention and get caught gawking. The younger male was always grinning through parts that made others in the theatre—save Kakuzu and Sasuke—scream. However, there was a scene that put a frown on his face. It was one where a woman took her own life after attempting to kill her children.

Kakuzu took note and then rested his hand on Hidan's thigh. It sent shivers down the zealot's spine and his magenta eyes turned to him, alight. The elder blinked and turned his attention to the screen, rubbing Hidan's thigh in a calming motion. After a scream came from the movie, Hidan smiled and also returned to watching the movie. By the end their hands were intertwined.

"Tha-that was scary, huh, teme?" They heard Sasuke's date whimper.

"I know, Naruto. Look on the bright side though; we're going to the beach tonight and staying for the week." Sasuke soothed, glancing at Hidan, "Brother said he'd pick us up straight from here."  
Hidan and Kakuzu overheard but kept quiet as they gathered their things. They followed Naruto and Sasuke out of the theatre. Before they reached their car, a nice black car pulled to a stop in front of Sasuke. The driver's window rolled down to reveal none other than Kisame.

"Oh great... you're coming too?" Sasuke pouted.

"He likes the water more than any of us." Itachi drawled from the passenger seat, "Now get in, we already got your stuff."

"Hey guys." Hidan waved his free hand and automatically his coworkers' eyes locked onto the pale and tan hands linked together.

"You two on a date? Deidara's good." Kisame laughed.

"Wha-?" Hidan blushed and yanked his hand out of Kakuzu's, "We're not on a date; it's just business."

"Hn." Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Oi, how long do you bastards plan on being away?"

"Don't worry, we gave our gifts to Deidara. Have fun." Kisame smiled, rolling the window up before driving off.

"What gifts?" Kakuzu asked, leading his 'date' to the car.

"I'm turning 22 tomorrow." He shrugged, sliding into the front seat.

"Your birthday is tomorrow? Do you have something planned?"

"Usually I just..." He trailed as the car started up, "It's really nothing important. I'll be back home before noon."

"Hm..." Kakuzu nodded then asked, "Where do you want to eat?"

They arrived at a fairly fancy restaurant around eight. Hidan nervously sipped his soda, getting that odd feeling that he had earlier. Kakuzu was staring at him still. Their bread arrived and he quickly changed interest from beverage to bread stick. Under his mask, Kakuzu smirked; Hidan noticed and glared, forgetting that his food was dangling from his mouth in a suggestive manor.

"Are you nervous, Hidan?"

"What the fuck do you think?" He huffed, "You won't quit fucking staring at me..."

"I hadn't realized." His smirk grew.

"... Um... Hey, do you-"

"Ribs and liver." The waitress interrupted Hidan, placing the liver before Kakuzu and then winking after the ribs had been placed in front of Hidan.

"Fuck yeah! I love ribs."

He grinned, glad for the interruption. It annoyed Kakuzu though. Not wanting the good organ to go to waste he started to eat, glancing at his 'date' every so often. The fool was a messy eater and the elder was horrified to find it turned him on. Giving a low growl, he closed his eyes and polished off the rest of his plate. He heard a satisfied burp from Hidan and opened his eyes. He had gotten sauce around his lips and was licking his fingers. Again, he caught the other staring though this time, he decided to tease his onlooker. He did this by putting on a seductive face as he cleaned his fingers.

"You missed a spot..." Kakuzu mumbled, offering a napkin.

'_Damn... it didn't affect him as much as I hoped..._' Hidan thought, wiping his mouth.

"Hey, Kakuzu... why do you always wear that shitty mask?" Hidan droned as they headed back inside.

"Not important." He dismissed it as they reached his room.

"Bullshit." The younger male smirked, "How am I supposed to kiss you with it on?"

"What are you talking about?" His tone was that of indifference yet his heart was pounding.

"Well, maybe not me but someone you love?" His voice was slightly less confident now, "I mean... I was just wondering and shit..."

"Hidan... you're quite thickheaded, aren't you?" Kakuzu sighed, sitting on his bed as he loosened his tie.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hidan snapped, shoving a finger in his face.

Briefly, Kakuzu considered biting it but instead motioned for Hidan to join him. Once the lighter sat besides him, he pulled him into a one armed hug.

"How badly do you want to kiss me?" He asked softly.

"Very badly..." He admitted.

"Then... I'll show you."

Something told Kakuzu that Hidan would not be repulsed—he laughed at zombie movies for crying out loud. So, he slowly pulled down his mask to reveal a stitched face. Hidan's eyes widened and he ran a hand over the black stitching.

"In the war, I was cut up by a poisoned blade. It prevented my skin from closing up so now I have to keep all the cuts stitched." He explained, grabbing Hidan's hand.

"That's sad but... they look so cool. I wish I could scar like that but I heal too quickly." He frowned, then brought his face close, "I suppose I understand why you hide them... but why in your own fucking home?"

"You, the kids, and my servants live here too, you know." He explained, pulling Hidan into a kiss.

He pulled him closer, licking his lips in order to enter the moist cavern. Hidan's tongue reached for his and soon they found themselves in an intense make out session. Their shirts had either been unbuttoned or discarded and their hands explored each others bodies. They finally pulled away to catch their breath and because the phone rang. Hidan sighed in bliss, stretching himself out on the mattress while Kakuzu went for the phone.

"Shisan residence." He greeted then let a light smile show, "Oh? You two are coming home? Okay... when?" He paused, "Tomorrow morning sounds great..."

"The kids?" Hidan asked as the other went to rejoin him, pulling off his shirt on the way to reveal even more stitches.

"Yes. They managed to escape..." He replied, undoing his pants, "Do you want some pajamas?"

"Tch, no way. I hate wearing clothes when I don't have to." Hidan scoffed.

"Fine, but please try to keep your underwear on at least." He sighed, pulling on some of his pajama pants before slipping under the covers.

"... Are we a... couple... now?" Hidan inquired, laying on his side to face his lover whom replied with a nod and pulled him close.

"Yes. I suppose we are."

* * *

I OWE YOU ONE MORE CHAPTER BEFORE THE HIATUS - DON'T LET ME FORGET~!

New followers after Chapter 2, before this: _SuigetsuPhwoar _and _Kurai Homura_


	4. Chapter 4

The following day, Jyru ran up the stairs, his sister following more slowly. He went to Hidan's room first, expecting to see the gray-haired man sleeping there. Gina had just made it into the bathroom when her brother panicked, going to their father's room. He took one step in, saw two lumps under the cover and stopped, confused. A moment later, Hidan started to turn in the bed, showing his naked torso and Kakuzu's head.

"You whore!"

Gina dropped her lipstick and ran to see what her brother meant. Kakuzu and Hidan both woke up, one groggy and the other cranky. Kakuzu sent his son a tired death glare while the other male rubbed his eyes. Gina poked her head in the doorway, saw the 'whore' was Hidan and rolled her eyes, heading back to the guest bathroom.

"Hidan is not a whore..." Kakuzu growled just as they came to their senses.

"Your father's strict with the whole 'no sex til after marriage' shit." Hidan yawned, resting on the elder.

"... But you two are together now, right?" Jyru grinned.

"Yes. Now let us get dressed." Kakuzu shooed him.

"Wait... you're both naked? Ew!" The 22 year old winced, slamming the door behind him.

"... That's the perverted kid that's been hitting on me?" Hidan chuckled.

"Better to be repulsed by nudity than obsessed with it like Terra." Kakuzu mumbled into his gray hair.

"Is Terra his mom?" He received a nod in answer.

After a moment, the two parted. Kakuzu had an early appointment with a new client and Hidan refused to stay in bed like he had the majority of time spent living in the large house. He watched Kakuzu grab a suit and go into the bathroom to change. Hidan pouted at not getting to watch him change but also got out of the bed. He put on the clothes he had worn last night and wandered the room, waiting for Kakuzu. He appeared back in the bedroom, still buttoning up his shirt, tie hanging around his neck. Hidan handed him his jacket and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You're acting like a house wife you know." Kakuzu mused.

"Oh fuck you. You know you like it." Hidan smirked, pulling his tie tighter in a playfully seductive manor.

"Behave while I'm gone..." He rolled his eyes, putting their lips together before covering his mouth, "Keep a close eye on Gina too."

"Yes, Kakuzu-sama." Hidan mocked, following him downstairs.

"Didn't you wear those clothes yesterday?"

"I don't have anything else to wear, Kakuzu-sama."

"Wear Jyru's. You two have the same build."

"All right, Kakuzu-sama."

"Stop calling me that." The couple had reached the front door.

"Okay, Kuzu-chan." Hidan smirked, closing and locking the door behind Kakuzu, "Alright kids, who wants to go to Akatsuki?"

–

"I hate you." Gina huffed in the back seat of Jyru's car, "I had a date with-"

"The gang leader." Jyru finished for his sister.

"Sorry but your father said I had to watch you." Hidan smirked in the front passenger seat, "Would you prefer I go on your date and embarrass you in front of your 'boyfriend'?" That had stopped her arguments.

Jyru pulled into the Akatsuki's parking lot and waited for Hidan and his sister to get out. All three headed in through the back.

"Hidan, why did we have to come here? Didn't the sign say it was closed for the weekend?" Gina puffed.

"So? I sneak in here all the damn time for a place to crash." Hidan explained, tucking the key back under the mat.

"Why would you crash here?" Jyru asked.

"Better than staying out on snow-covered streets." He replied, heading on stage.

"Why are we here now?" Gina inquired.

"SURPRISE!"

Gina and Jyru jumped when the lights came on and the employees of Akatsuki—save Kisame and Itachi—popped up. Hidan was expecting it though and hopped down to embrace his brother. The other two followed him after getting over the surprise. They saw presents gathered on a bar and a banner reading 'Happy 22nd Birthday, Hidan'. A cake was on one of the tables. Jyru exhaled a long 'oh' and laughed.

"I didn't know your birthday was so close to mine." Jyru said, clapping him on the back.

"I didn't either... when was yours?"

"The day before father brought you home." Gina said.

"I got a new daddy for my birthday." Jyru joked.

"Oh, Kisame told me about your date last night, Hidan." Sasori snickered.

"It wasn't a fucking date, damnit..." He blushed.

"Then how come you ended up in bed together last night?" Gina rolled her eyes.

"What?" Deidara gasped, "So soon, hm?"

"I had my underwear on... Nothing happened." Hidan turned redder, "Bastard doesn't believe in sex before marriage."

"Really? That's so cute!" Konan, Pain's wife, squealed.

"How old fashioned." The guys snickered.

"He is forty." Hidan shrugged.

"Who's forty?" A new voice was heard.

Everyone turned as two men and a girl around Gina's age took the stage. Hidan grinned wide while Gina's jaw dropped. Jyru rose a brow at their reactions then eyed the more masculine male. He looked familiar.

"HIDAN-CHAN!" The smaller male squealed, slamming into the 'birthday boy'.

"SUKI-CHAN!" He returned through his laughter.

"OMG. Jyru, Jyru. That's Suki and Atari..." Gina hissed to her brother.

"And they are?" He drawled.

"A famous band...?" She rolled her eyes at her brother and went to Suki's side, "You know Suki, Hidan?"

"Yeah. He's my on-and-off again boyfriend." He smirked.

"What about father?" Jyru huffed.

"What about me, Prince?"

The Akatsuki employees laughed at Hidan's surprised expression. Gina and Jyru were surprised as well, but only slightly. Kakuzu smiled, pulling Hidan to his chest in a hug. He returned it, nuzzling him affectionately. Atari and the girl came down from the stage to join Suki and his confusion. Hidan moved his head to look over to Deidara, suspecting him to be the one that called his boyfriend.

"Happy birthday, Hidan." Kakuzu whispered.

"I thought you had a client." He smirked, forgetting about his friends.

"I do. In case you forget, I'm still your psychiatrist."

"You have a psychiatrist?" Suki blinked.

"About time." Atari murmured.

"... Atari?" Kakuzu rose a brow.

"Heartless ex-boyfriend." Atari returned coldly.

"... Ex?" Hidan frowned.

"Wow. Both of you two have your exes here." Sasori laughed, earning a halfhearted hit on the arm from his boyfriend.

"No big deal though, right Kuzu?" Hidan nudged his current lover.

"No big deal." He repeated in agreement, pulling Hidan to a table, "I can't stay long though, Hidan."

"Eh? Why?" He whined.

"My father wants me to visit him. Deidara wanted to kidnap you tonight regardless." He shrugged, placing a kiss on his forehead, "Now, again I tell you to behave while I'm away. I'll be back first thing Monday morning."

"Tch. Fucking abandoning me..." Hidan grumbled.

"Not abandonment." Kakuzu scoffed, grabbing his briefcase, "We'll discuss your abandonment issues when I get back."

"I do not have issues!" He shouted after him.

"... I'm surprised someone like Kakuzu can stand someone like you, Hidan-sama." Atari mused.

"Oi, who's going to be in his bed tonight, Ari?" Hidan smirked.

"Will you two ever get along?" Suki sighed.

"That's okay, Suki, they won't kill each other, hm." Deidara laughed, patting his friend's back.

"Jashin, I hope so." The girl whom had entered with the band members murmured.

"Oh, is that little Haruko?" Hidan gaped, "She's gotten so big."

"Who's Haruko?" Sasori asked.

"Atari and Suki's adopted daughter. They found her on the street." Gina informed.

"Yeah. Hidan and I found her when she was six, hm." Deidara nodded, "We all joined the Jashinist group..."

"Once Suki left and married Atari, I told them to take her with them. Those two managed to convert the poor heathen bastard."

"Um, Hidan..." Jyru leaned in to whisper in the other male's ear, "Where's the bathroom?"

Hidan told him he had to go as well and led him to the restroom near the bar and kitchen. Outside, Atari and Suki set up their instruments onstage. Gina was left alone at a table with Haruko, taking a sip of soda that Sasori had given her. The band began playing and the group of people branched off in small groups to talk. Zetsu, Pain, and Sasori chatted at the bar, drinking alcohol while their lovers talked near the stage.

"What's it like living with two super hot band members?" Gina asked Haruko. When she got no reply she continued, "Well... maybe you don't think they're hot because they're your dads but-" Gina jumped, her cell phone vibrating in her pocket, "Hello, Hiro-chan? Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. My Kakuzu's girlfriend dragged me somewhere. Kakuzu told her I'm not allowed to leave her side." She paused, listening while Haruko took an interest, watching her intently, "No, I can't sneak away right now. She's in the restroom." She sighed, "Alright, later tonight then. I'll call."

She snapped her phone shut just as Hidan and her brother returned from the bathroom. Hidan was pulled away by Deidara before he could reach her though. Jyru eyed his sister suspiciously but a call from his own phone sent him to a corner of the strip club. Gina returned her attention to Haruko.

"Hey, you won't tell them about that call, will you?" She received a sad shake of the head in answer.

"Everyone! It's time for presents and cake!" Suki called in the childish voice he was known for.

Hidan was pulled to the stage and handed the first present. It was a blade and a fancy lighter from Kisame and Itachi. Next were outfits from Konan and Pain that were similar to what Hidan had worn in some of his performances. Zetsu and Tobi presented him with a cookbook and an apron as well as a wad of cash. Atari gave him some compact discs with music and a case for them from Suki, decorated by Haruko. Sasori said his present was letting Hidan spend the night at his apartment with Deidara. The blond said he would give Hidan his present when they got to his place.

"Hidan, about Haruko..." Atari pulled him away from the others, "I'm thinking of sending her to a private school... but I'm afraid they'll treat her worse than the ones at her public school."

"Have you asked her opinion, hm?" Deidara had joined them, startling Atari.

"Yeah. She won't answer me though. Not even Suki could get an answer—not that he wants to send her to some heathen school."

"I'm sure she would be fine so long as she still attends service. I wouldn't dare think her unfaithful to lord Jashin."

"Hidan-chan, can you look for a good private school for us? We'll pay." Suki arrived at his husband's side, holding his hand.

"Yeah, of course. I'm sure Kakuzu knows all kinds of good recommendations."

"That's a big word for you, Hidan..."

"Shut the fuck up, Ari."

–

"Jyru, you have to keep an eye on your fucking sister. Got it?"

"I will, Hidan."

"Okay, good. I'll be home tomorrow morning." He looked at Jyru, then Gina, "You better be home before me, bitch." She nodded.

"Yo, Hidan! Get your ass in gear, hm!" Deidara shouted from his boyfriend's car.

"Behave. Ginji and Phox have the numbers you'll need to check in with me."

–

The next morning, Hidan was dropped back off at home, a carrier in his hand. He was shocked to find Haruko waiting on the doorstep. She stood the moment she spotted him, holding out a note.

"'Gina snuck out last night.'" He read, "Shit."

He shoved the carrier in her hands and rushed inside and to the basement. He stopped at the door, listening intently. He thought he heard sobbing but was not certain. He carefully opened the door and crept down the stairs. Gina was in her bed, shaking as she cried. Tense, Hidan approached her bed.

"Gina...?"

"Piss o-off!" She screamed, startling Hidan.

"... Gina... what happened?" He frowned in worry, crouching down.

"I t-t-told you to leave me alone!" She was completely under the covers, "I hate you!"

"Why?" Hidan asked in a calm tone.

"I-It's your f-fault..." She sniffed.

"Gina-chan, please... tell me what happened..." He spoke very soft now; it was like the time Haruko...

"He... told me he loved me..." She coughed and Hidan patted her back.

"That gang boss break up with you?" He wondered.

"I-I should... have listened to father..." She clutched her pillow tight, "But... I can't... tell him..."

"What can't you tell the man that raised you?" Hidan scolded lightly.

"I... please... promise you won't tell Kakuzu..."

"Sit up. I'll pinky promise." Hidan gave a halfhearted laugh.

She obeyed but held her blankets tight around her body. Her eyes were filled with so much emotion that Hidan had seen only once before. In a puddle of an alleyway.

"Did he take advantage of you?" He guessed, eyes narrowed.

"Please... it wasn't my fault. He said-"

"I don't give a fuck what he said. He's dead." Hidan stood.

"Wha-? N-No! You can't let father know!" She grabbed his arm.

"He won't. I'll leave it up to you. I didn't mind him beating the shit out of me... but this is unforgivable..." He growled.

"I-It was consensual..." She spoke quietly.

"Gina..." Hidan sighed, sinking onto her bed.

"I'm sorry." Tears started to fall again.

"There's no reason to be sorry. S'not your fucking fault. It's that bastard's." He rubbed her arm in attempt to soothe.

Gina quieted and even started to lean against him, crying in silence. After awhile, she began to doze off. Before she could though, Haruko appeared at the top of the stairs. A large brown Persian cat ran down the stairs, leaping onto Hidan's lap. Gina started when the green eyes turned on her.

"What's with the cat?"

"Gina, meet my baby. His name's Shithead."

"... Is Gina okay?" Haruko's voice was soft, she had arrived at their side.

"Haruko..." Hidan's jaw dropped, "You talked..."

"Of course she talked..." Gina frowned.

"... Gina... Haruko's been speechless ever since her parents fought to the death over a mere dollar..." Hidan explained.

"Wow... I thought you just didn't have anything to say..." Gina blushed in embarrassment.

"Haruko?" She still had not replied and Hidan sighed in defeat, "Alright kid, go on home. I'm sure your parents are waiting... Gina should be fine." He looked down to find the silver-haired girl fast asleep.  
–

Jyru woke up later in the afternoon to magenta eyes glaring down at him. He awoke with a start and recognized Hidan. He sighed in relief but it soon faded as he realized he was in some kind of trouble.

"Where were you last night?" He growled.

"S-Sleeping..." Jyru frowned, "Why? Did Gina sneak out?"

"Yes... now come down and eat. I have to take Haruko home."

–

Hidan sat at the kitchen table with Shithead, waiting for Kakuzu to get home. A phone call from his boyfriend had woken him earlier. He jumped to his feet when he heard the door open and headed for the stairs to meet him. He set down his briefcase and pulled Hidan into a bone-crushing hug. Shithead yowled, making them break apart sooner than intended.

"That better be trained..."

"He'll go outside when he pleases." Hidan explained, "So long as he knows where I live."

"Deidara told me you had a kitten around the time you became a Jashinist. Is it this one?" Kakuzu mused.

"Shithead is ten times more loyal than a dog. He follows me fucking everywhere." Hidan pulled down Kakuzu's mask, stealing a kiss, "Maybe you should do the same."

"Mm... are you trying to get out of your appointment?" Kakuzu smirked, leading the way to the bedroom.

"What do you wanna ask first?" He sighed, flopping back on their bed.

"How was the party?"

"Dull... The after party was kinda fun. Spent it out in the Jashinist community with Suki and Dei."

"Were you lonely here with the kids?" Kakuzu began to undress.

"Nah. Gina and I went out to the park earlier today."

"That's-"

"She's not so bad."

"I thought you were the kind of person that isn't trusting."

"I trust a bastard like you. Why shouldn't I trust your fucking kids?"

"She let her boyfriend beat you up!"

"Ex-boyfriend." He corrected quietly.

"What? When?" Kakuzu stopped unbuckling his belt, "Was this after I left?"

"Yeah. You shouldn't have to worry anymore, Kuzu." He leaned over and easily undid Kakuzu's belt. "Do you want to ask me any more fucking questions."

"Yeah, what's Atari and Suki's relationship? I'm shocked the atheist joined your cult..."

"IT IS NOT A FUCKING CULT, BASTARD!" Hidan snapped, "Anyways, they're married. It's the only reason the bastard associates with us Jashinists."

"I find that hard to believe." Kakuzu scoffed, pulling off his jeans, "Atari doesn't do marriage."

"Maybe not with you..." Hidan pulled back the covers so the elder could join him. "Suki found Atari five years ago, out cold in an alleyway. The dumbass was drunk off his ass."

"Sounds like him..." He murmured, turning to face Hidan.

"Anyways, Atari woke up and took Suki to his place." Hidan sighed, "Suki and I were out of the relationship at that point so when Atari asked him for sex, he agreed. He came back to me every time Atari cheated on him. Kinda why I didn't really consider Suki my lover."

"That he always went back to Atari is a sign he really loves him..." Kakuzu mused.

"Tch, Head-over-fucking-heels, Kuzu. When I finally got fed up with it, I told Atari to marry Suki or we'd leave this shit hole city. Didn't think he'd agree—didn't at first. He came to me one day and treated me like Suki's father. The dumbass wanted to know what he should do for a Jashinist wedding." Hidan scooted closer to Kakuzu, "I asked him why he loved Suki."

"Why did he?"

"Said he was a hell of a good lay."

"That's all?" He scoffed.

"Nah. That's just the first thing the bastard listed." He grinned, "Was your marriage rule what broke you two up?"

"Sort of. Didn't help that he was having sex with Suki behind my back for two years."

"... How did you meet Atari?"

"High School. Atari, Terra, and I all went to the same school. He was a freshman when I was a senior."

"... The sun is coming up..."

"Six o'clock already...?" Kakuzu glanced at his alarm clock. "I got to take Gina to school."

"Isn't it summer?" Hidan frowned as he got out of bed, throwing on a robe.

"She goes to a private school." He explained, "Year round."

"I thought you were a fucking heathen." Hidan scoffed.

"I am. My father's fourth wife runs it." He explained.

"... Do you think they could add a new student?" Hidan sat up.

"... Why?"

"Atari wants to send Haruko to a private school. They're rich so tuition shouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah... I guess I could talk with my father."  
–

At the end of the month, Hidan was ready to head into work, only to be stopped by Gina. She tugged his sleeve, her face a tad pale. He frowned and followed her to her room. She made him sit on the bed and paced before telling him what was on her mind.

"Um... I'm sorry I came to you but you're the most feminine one in the house."

"What about Phox?" Hidan huffed, "And I am not feminine."

"Phox is..." Gina shook her head, "Look bastard, are you going to listen to my problem or not?"

"Yeah." He grinned.

"... It's probably nothing... but... I'm... late." She murmured.

"What the hell does that mean?" Hidan blinked, confused.

"... My period... I'm a week late."

"... I'm sorry, baby, but I don't know what that means."

"For starters, never call me baby, _mom_." Gina laughed weakly, "If I don't have my period... it means I'm... pregnant."

–

"Konan!" Hidan threw on his jacket and ran to catch up with his boss.

"What's up Hidan?" Konan turned away from the stairs leading to her room at Akatsuki.

"I'm having... girl problems."

"I thought you were happily gay with your psychiatrist..."

"No, no. His daughter got fucked by her boyfriend and she said she was 'late'." Konan gasped. "I don't know what to do..."

"Come to my room." She said, grabbing his arm. Once they arrived, "Okay, now, wasn't Gina the one that didn't like anybody?"

"Uh... yeah."

"Well, she told you her problem. That means she sees you as someone she trusts. You're sure to get accepted in the family!"

"Konan..." Hidan rolled his eyes, his face reddened, "That's not the issue."

"Okay, okay, fine." She sighed, "If she is late, buy a pregnancy test."

"But I don't have any money outside of rent that goes to Kakuzu and she doesn't want her father to find out."

"Are you asking for a raise?" She smirked.

"Not necessarily..." He laughed, "Don't you have any tests I can borrow?"

"Oh... yeah. Give me a moment."

–

"Kuzu-chan! You come to pick me up, bastard?" Hidan smirked, pocketing the pregnancy test pn his way out of Akatsuki.

"Stop calling me that." He growled, letting his boyfriend kiss his cheek on the way in. "It's embarrassing and annoying."

"But you love me regardless." He laughed.

As they pulled into their driveway, Hidan darted out of the car. Kakuzu hid his confusion and followed him in. He headed into the kitchen while the other went to the basement. Gina was sitting on the bed, reading a textbook when Hidan arrived. He handed her the test in silence and scuffed her hair before heading upstairs. Kakuzu rose a brow in question, setting down a plate of reheated dinner before him.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" He asked while the smaller male took his seat.

"Nope, why?" He began to shovel food in his mouth.

"Thinking about taking you out Saturday." He smirked.

"Another fucking talk?" Hidan scoffed.

"Hidan..." He shook his head with a sigh, "I hope to talk, yes. That's what makes a date, dumbass."

–

On Saturday, Kakuzu was held up at work leaving Hidan in the house with Jyru and servants. Gina was over at Haruko's, still avoiding the test. Deidara dropped by before he had to go to work in order to help him for the date. Hidan knew better than to refuse him his offer. Deidara forced his head under water, scrubbing out his gel and conditioning the gray locks. While Hidan coughed, trying to catch his breath, his brother went digging through his closet. Hidan took that time to try and search for the gel Deidara had hidden.

"No. No gel, hm." He scolded, returning with an outfit, "Sasori-danna told me where Kakuzu's taking you, hm."

"Where?" Hidan inquired, pulling on the button-up shirt stolen from Kakuzu's wardrobe.

"Not allowed to tell, hm." He smirked, straightening the collar, "It's a fairly fancy place though, bro, hm."

"Just fuckin' great..."

"Hidan!"

"Shit, he's here." Hidan cursed, unbuttoning the first three buttons.

"Hidan." Deidara scolded, following him down the stairs. "Holy shit... Kakuzu... you're not wearing a bandana, hm."

"I told him I'd shoot him if he wore one." Sasori appeared behind him, smirking.

–

Kakuzu led Hidan into the restaurant at which he had reserved a table. Their table was in a fairly secluded area which surprised Hidan. No doubt Kakuzu had paid a lot of money for this. Both felt awkward with the romantic atmosphere though they soon were able to adjust. Wine was brought to their table and they placed their favored orders. Bread was left for them in the center of the table near a candle.

"Jeez, this place is fancy." Hidan huffed, nibbling on the bread.

"Sasori informed me you weren't the fancy type. Not that I needed him to tell me." Kakuzu smirked.

"What the fu—hell's that supposed to mean?" Hidan made to lower his voice in the quiet restaurant.

"Nothing, Hidan, nothing." He sighed, pulling apart the bread, "Don't see why we're nervous."

"Fucking atmosphere, I swear."

Kakuzu agreed, eyes roaming the room. Hidan's magenta eyes followed his to a table where a man held a velvet box out to a woman. The Jashinist scoffed, earning the psychiatrist's attention.

"That man wasted a lot of money on that shitty ring." He grumbled, "All you should need to impress someone and get them to say 'yes' is a personality they agree with."

"You mean you wouldn't want me to buy you a ring when I choose to propose?" Kakuzu inquired.

"Tch. Pretty sure you wouldn't go out and buy one." He scoffed.

"And if I do?"

"Yeah right, Kuzu. I know you wouldn't. You love your money too fucking much."

"Hidan, do you realize where we are and how fancy it is?"

"Eh, even you have to have standards." He smirked.

"Ouch. That hurts." He drawled, a smirk of his own appearing. "But you're right; I do have standards. So does my father." His eyes turned to his bread.

"I forgot to ask how that meeting with him went..." Hidan mused.

"He said he wants me to marry the best." He sighed, "At this point, given my age and personality, he doesn't care what sex they are."

"I'm guessing I don't meet his expensive-ass standards?" He scowled.

"... If you took your dance career further... who knows?" Kakuzu smiled faintly.

"Too much fucking work." He puffed as their food arrived.

The ate in silence, glancing up at each other every once and awhile. Once Kakuzu finished his liver dish, he cleared his throat. Hidan stopped gulping down his wine and cocked his head.

"Hidan... I want you to have marriage in consideration if you're going to stay with me." He said in a serious tone.

"Of course, Kuzu." Hidan grinned, "We've only known each other for roughly little over a month yet it feels like we met years ago."

"What chick flick did you get that line out of?" Kakuzu joked, placing his hand on Hidan's knee.

"Real funny." He pouted playfully, leaning over the table for a kiss. "If you plan on marrying me, you better learn the proper way to propose to a Jashinist."

–

After their date, Kakuzu and Hidan went straight home and to their room. Hidan practically ripped off his shirt when he got to the bed. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and began to loosen his tie. His boyfriend was able to strip down faster and headed to the bathroom.

"Come and join me, Kuzu!" He smirked.

"No thank you. I can wait." He sighed, pulling off his shirt.

Kakuzu went to his desk after the other had closed the bathroom door. He logged onto his laptop and immediately began searching for more information on Jashinists. There was a website that had been made by a Jashinist for others but it required a password. Kakuzu sighed, getting up to search the few belongings Hidan had brought to their room. He found a bible and began to flip through it. Kakuzu cursed as it was in Japanese but then noticed a piece of paper that fell out. On it, a single word was written. "_Fukyuu_".

Kakuzu typed the word onto his laptop and smirked as the site allowed him entrance. The site was automatically translated and he began searching for the rituals. He only stopped when he saw a roster. Curious, he clicked and up popped a list of fifty or so names. He scrolled down until he reached a sect near him. He was somewhat surprised to find Hidan's name at the top, labeling him as the priest of that group. Directly below him was Deidara, his name crossed out. Haruko followed their names and then Kakuzu spied Atari and Suki's names placed on the same line, labeling them as joined.

He found a link from there to a list of rituals. Many involved some sort of mutilation which supposedly granted them immortality. He kept scanning for anything about joining another Jashinist as a spouse. Then, just as the water stopped in the bathroom, he found the ritual. He memorized the name and closed everything just as Hidan stepped into the room in only a towel.

"About time, dumbass." He coughed, hurrying past, "Put on some clothes."

Hidan ignored him and crawled under the covers with his towel now laying over his pillow. Kakuzu sighed when he finished his shower and saw Hidan sleeping. He lay down besides him, pulling his naked body closer.

–

At eight in the morning, Gina returned home, her heart pounding. She hurried upstairs, walking right into her father's room. She poked Hidan a few times and then started to pull his arm since he refused to wake. Finally he awoke with a grunt, glaring at her with tired eyes. As he registered her worried expression he sat up. He glanced down at Kakuzu's sleeping face and then pulled his towel to cover himself as he got out of bed.

"Ew. Don't tell me-"

"Nothing happened... again." Hidan rolled his eyes and pulled her into the bathroom, "Did you take the fucking test yet?"

"I... got sick and Haruko told me to take it..." She sighed, pulling the stick from her bag to show him the plus sign. "What now?"

"Shit... Well, I still say you should be the one to tell the bastard," He motioned the the bed, "when you're ready. Until then..." He scuffed his hair, "I'll have to do my best to help you."

"Why?" Gina's brown eyes were trained on him.

"Fuck if I know." He paused, "Although... that's what parents do, don't they? They try and help their kids..."

"... Yeah. I suppose they do..." She smiled faintly, "You're not my mom though."

"Tch, clearly." He motioned to his flat chest and towel.

–

The following day, Kakuzu drove Hidan to work so he could get a chance to ask Deidara about the Jashinist rituals. The website he had visited had given no details about the rituals. Hidan pecked him on the cheek then went backstage. Deidara had decided to take the day off on account of pains. Kakuzu found him at the bar which was being tended by a smug, glowing Sasori. He took the seat besides the blond and ordered a drink of his own.

"So... you two do it last night?" The psychiatrist guessed, pulling startled reactions from the other two in question.

"How, hm?" Deidara blushed.

"You're complaining of pain while Sasori here's glowing like he had the night of his fucking life." He explained.

"Jealous?" The redhead drawled.

"A little. That's why I've come to Deidara to ask him about marriage."

"Fuck off, he's mine." Sasori glowered possessively.

"No, no. Hidan mentioned there was a certain way to propose to a Jashinist." Kakuzu pinched the bridge of his nose, "How do I propose to him, Deidara?"  
"Well... I'm not certain, hm. Atari had to meet with Suki's closest family—which was Hidan—and ask permission first. From there out... I dunno, hm. Maybe you should ask Atari."

"You are aware he's my ex, right?"

"Yes, hm." Deidara rolled his eyes, "There shouldn't be any reason to feel like you're betraying Hidan either, hm. Unless you still have feelings for the bastard." Deidara gave him a dangerous look that showed Kakuzu would regret cheating on his 'brother'.

"Of course not. He cheated on me and we both moved on." He scoffed, standing up. "Do me a favor and find someone to drive Hidan home. I'm going to ask Atari."

–

Hidan returned home, grumbling under his breath about Kakuzu as Deidara opened the door for him. In Kakuzu's absence, he had been mobbed by his fans and had to leave through the back door with Kisame. He knocked on the door, waiting for Ginji to answer it. The man answered, dipping his head in greeting. Gina and Jyru were in the kitchen, waiting hungrily for Phox to finish cooking.

"Where's father?" Jyru asked.

"Dunno." Hidan shrugged, taking his seat, "Bastard dumped me off at work then left."

"He didn't dump you, did he?" Gina worried.

"Why the hell should you care?" Jyru asked, expressing his suspicion.

"'Cause I can, dipshit." She snapped. The phone rang and Hidan left the bickering siblings to answer it.

"Hey Hidan, I won't be coming home tonight." Kakuzu's voice was heard on the other end.

"Why the fuck not?" Hidan snapped.

"I can't tell you."

"Bullshit. Tell me now, fucker." He growled.

"Why must you be so difficult?" He sighed.

"Why are you being so fucking secretive?" He shot back.

"Relax. I'll tell you tomorrow." Kakuzu whispered before hanging up.

"Was that father?" Jyru asked, startling Hidan.

"Yeah. No idea what he's up to though..."

* * *

From this point on, I will be writing whatever comes to mind. Feel free to give suggestions of what you want to happen. It might help clear some writer's block. Thank Blockheadx from dA for the update.

More thanks also to: ... I have lost the emails saying whom has recently added this story to their alerts or faves. If you are one of the people who have done this and have not yet been names, please let me know.

Also: Take the AU poll on my profile page if you have time. I plan on making a monthly poll type of thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakuzu sighed in aggravation once Atari finished explaining the wedding ceremony. It, like the other rituals, involved a form of self-mutilation as well. Atari had pulled up his shirt, revealing a scar in the shape of a Jashinist's symbol which he claimed was in the same location as Suki's. Both couples in the religion would be branded with said symbol in a spot different from any other couples in the religion. Before that ceremony, however, Kakuzu would have to request permission from Hidan's family, as Deidara had said.

"When Suki gets home, he'll be able to take you to our community and point out any close friends or family." He paused, looking around for his shirt. After a minute he gave up with a shrug and returned to lecturing Kakuzu. "Make sure you don't tell him why though. Save him for last since he is Hidan's ex."

"Don't tell me you're jealous of Hidan? Does Suki still love him?" Kakuzu inquired.

"I don't know but I don't want to risk it. He's mine now." Atari stroked the scar near his navel. "Your marrying Hidan would be advantageous for me. Especially if he later finds I'm the one that encouraged it."

"So he still doesn't trust you?" Kakuzu laughed dryly. "Figures."

"Oi." He slapped the other man's face, halfheartedly. "That's not entirely the case. I still feel like I need to prove myself to him is all..."

"Damn... since when did you become a love-struck chick?" Kakuzu joked.

"After I left your stingy, sorry ass." Atari smirked back.

"Touché, slut, touché."

"I AM NOT A SLUT!"

"Who's not a slut?" Suki stood in the doorway, a curious expression on his face.

"Hey babe..." Atari looked down, recalling he was shirtless and smiled apologetically. "It's not what it looks like...?"

"How many times have I advised you not to act like you weren't up to something when no one is questioning what you've been up to?" Kakuzu sighed, "It just makes you the guilty one."

"Did I ask for your advice, bastard?" Atari snapped.

"Is anyone going to tell me what Kakuzu is doing in our house without Hidan?" Suki exhaled.

"He wants to learn more about our religion." Atari recovered, putting on a happy face. "Why don't you take him to meet them, dear?"

"Very well... but not now. It's too late. We'll go tomorrow..." Suki replied, heading to his husband's side. "You can sleep in a guest room. They're all marked accordingly."

"You act different when Hidan isn't around..." Kakuzu noted.

"So what?" The blond huffed moodily.

"Tomorrow morning, Kakuzu." Atari chuckled. "You might want to call Hidan and let him know..."

–

The next morning, Kakuzu awoke early than usual to a cold bed. He was surprised at how quickly he had gotten used to sharing a bed again. Kakuzu headed downstairs, surprised to find Suki, Atari, and Haruko were already awake. They all sat on the floor in the Jashinist symbol, one person at each point of the triangle. They seemed to be praying so Kakuzu kept quite, observing their actions. Atari was the first to rise and their guest immediately noticed blood, dripping from a wound on his arm. Suki and then Haruko followed Atari's rising, also bleeding onto the floor.

"Oh... Kakuzu... We didn't think you'd be awake at such an hour." Atari chuckled nervously, hiding his arm.

"I had trouble sleeping. The bed was too cold..." He murmured, stepping to the side as Haruko headed to her personal bathroom. "I have to say... your religion seems somewhat... interesting..." Kakuzu mused, following the couple to their kitchen.

"Are you ready to meet the others?" Atari inquired once he had washed off the blood; his wound was already healed.

"Are you coming with?"

"Yeah. Haruko too. We needed to visit the church anyways." Suki explained, drying his hand.

They drove to the Akatsuki and parked their cars in the bar's parking lot. Atari explained that the Akatsuki was a friend of their religion which had their community in the nearby hotel-like building. Pain, after hiring Hidan, had bought the building specially for his religion's followers and any other special people that may need to stay there. They presented their pendents and then went to the desk where a teenaged girl sat, texting. She immediately closed the phone upon their approach.

"Welcome, Suki-san, Atari-san." She greeted them, pulling out a book for sign-ins. "What brings you here?" She glanced at Kakuzu. "Converting?"

"Perhaps..." Atari smirked. "We can tell you Haruko is here for her lesson." He signed his family in accordingly, including 'guest'.

"Her mentor is in room 210." She smiled, "Anyone else you need to see?"

"Is the high priest here today?" Suki inquired.

The woman nodded and Suki smiled at her before taking them to another room. A group of people sat at tables, eating. Some wore ragged clothes and others wore crimson cloaks like Atari and Suki. Haruko wore, like a few other young ones, a gray cloak. She hurried over to a table were some sat and nodded in greeting. She waved to her fathers and they waved back before returning to scanning the restaurant area. They led Kakuzu to where food was being handed out and decided to eat what was offered.

"Be sure to donate before leaving, Kakuzu." Suki said once they reached a table. "It helps our members whom have nothing." He motioned to a woman breastfeeding an infant. "That woman's husband has killed two of her children already... His day of sacrifice is fast approaching..."

"Why hasn't she gone to the police?" Kakuzu mused.

"He is one of them..." Atari murmured darkly. "Besides, what would the police do?" He sighed. "To them, we are a troublesome cult. They'd sooner take us than those whom have wronged us."

"... I see."

"Oi, Suki!" A female approached their table with a tray and Suki slid to make room. "It's been ages. Haven't seen you since your wedding. How is Hidan?"

"Oh... I've only met with him recently on his birthday." Suki replied. "He's been working hard lately."

"What a shame. I was hoping he could take me back out for old times' sake."

"That sounds like it would be fun but I doubt Pain or his psychiatrist would let him."

"Hah! That bitch actually made him look? She must have been something."

"Yeah. Scary as shit." Suki laughed.

"You're just jealous 'cause he's not living with you." She giggled.

"Nah. Why should I be jealous? I got a hunky husband and a lovely daughter." He patted Atari's back as the man began to choke at what his husband had said.

"Hunky my ass." Kakuzu chuckled under his breath.

"Fuck you and your ass!" Atari snapped, catching the insult.

"Already did. Wasn't a nice place." Suki and the woman exchanged a startled look and Atari began to laugh at his ex's come back.

"Idiots." Suki sighed, slapping his forehead.

"So who are you?" The girl asked Kakuzu.

"Atari's ex boyfriend, Hidan's current boyfriend... and psychologist." Suki explained, making the woman's jaw drop slightly.

"No wonder he hasn't come asking for help in covering up a murder yet..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kakuzu frowned at her.

"Hidan kills anyone he doesn't like. Most of us only kill when we have to. Others kill people that have wronged others. Atari is the latter, I am the former..." Suki explained.

"We love him anyways though." The woman sighed. "He tires his father quite a bit with all his sudden breakdowns."

"He has a father?" Kakuzu sat up straighter.

"Everyone has a father, Kakuzu." Atari mocked, earning a glare.

"The high priest took him and Deidara in... he's like their father." Suki explained.

"Will I get to meet him today?"

"If you value your life, I wouldn't advise it..." The woman murmured before being called away.

"Sure. We'll go now." Suki replied, ignoring her and interrupting Kakuzu's question.

Kakuzu followed Atari and Suki up to the top floor of the building. A room was settled at the back of the large church commune. They went to the door and knocked. Kakuzu was surprised when Sasori opened it; Sasori slightly more so. However no questions were asked and the trio followed the redhead inside. A woman rested on a couch, silver unkempt hair hiding her face. They bypassed her with indifference and went to another room where an old man rested in his bed.

"Sir, we have brought a man in that wishes to talk to you. We'll wait in our rooms..." Suki dipped his head and then left Kakuzu with only Sasori and the priest.

"Approach, stranger and state your business, Sasori can-"

"I'm staying." The redhead smirked at Kakuzu. "Kakuzu won't mind."

Kakuzu ignored the bartender and went to the bedside. The man looked at him with dark eyes. A chill went down his spine but he shrugged it off as the fan pulling in cold air.

"My name is Kakuzu and I currently have your son in my home."

"You as well?" The man sighed. "As long as you don't also plan on marrying him..."

"Er..."

"How is it that Deidara can live with both you and Sasori?" The man groaned.

"Actually, sir, I believe he is referring to Hidan..." Sasori corrected.

"Oh... Oh?" The man sat up and gave Kakuzu a hard look. "What makes you think I will marry him off to a heathen such as yourself? Hidan is the holy reincarnation of our lord Jashin. He must remain pure."

"That's bullshit..." Kakuzu scoffed, making Sasori slap himself in the face.

"I beg your pardon?" The man guffawed. "You have balls to mock our beliefs." He glanced at Sasori. "If you can get Deidara to come home and visit me before my death, I shall consider your requests."He looked to Kakuzu. "You still need to ask Haruko and Suki for Hidan's hand. Then you may return and ask me."

Sasori dipped his head and then Kakuzu followed. The man nodded in return then settled back down in his bed. Kakuzu followed Sasori outside and to the Akatsuki. Atari and Suki were heading inside when they arrived. Zetsu was stationed at the bar, a bored look on his face as he cleaned the counter. It was slow during the morning hours since people had to work. Kakuzu was lucky he had no appointments for the day—except Zetsu. However the man rarely showed as much as he used to.  
Sasori joined him behind the counter, already dressed for work. Atari and Suki approached the bar upon spotting Kakuzu. Atari looked at him in question but he was ignored as Kakuzu ordered a drink. He then turned to Suki.

"Suki. I am going to marry Hidan." Suki blinked at Kakuzu's sudden declaration while Zetsu dropped the glass he had been preparing.

"I told you to _ask_ him last." Atari hissed.

"The priest told me to ask Suki, Haruko, and Deidara first." Kakuzu shrugged.

"Ask him. Don't just tell him."

"I can hear you both, you know." Suki huffed, glaring at Kakuzu. "What makes you assume I'll say yes?"

"You seem like someone that wouldn't say no to such a request."

"I hate that you're right." He sighed. "I give permission... so long as Haruko stays in that school."

"Of course... Is Deidara here, Sasori?" Kakuzu asked the bartender.

"Yeah. In back with some new burlesque dancers. Hidan called in and said he'd join them later tonight. He's waiting for you to come back home." He replied.

"Why?"

"He said he wanted someone to stay with the kids..."

"They're not kids..." He frowned, "Why can't he just bring them here?"

"**You didn't know?**" Zetsu scoffed, finally handing him his beverage. "There's a 'scout' coming tonight to hire a dancer."

"You mean he's actually coming in for that? He hates those people..." Suki said.

"Why?"

"You're his psychiatrist and lover... shouldn't you know these answers?" Atari scoffed.

"I guess I'll have to ask Deidara later then..." Kakuzu sighed, heading back for his car, the glass left untouched.

–

"Damnit... your father forgot his fucking cell phone..." Hidan cursed as he paced Gina's bedroom.

"Doesn't help that Jyru actually found a date..." Gina laughed from where she was digging through her clothes for dresses. Her school dance was coming up and she planned on going, even though she did not have a date. "You looking forward to your dance?"

"No... but Kakuzu said his father might like me if I further my career and this is the first step..." He murmured, frowning at the three dresses she pulled out. "Do those even fit you?"

"Not really... I haven't gone dress shopping since..." she fell silent, her expression one of sadness.

"I understand... I haven't seen my mom since... I was six..." He paused. "I tried searching for her... after awhile I had to give up and care for Dei. Told him she died."

"I'm surprised you remember that far back..."

Hidan was silent now, clenching his fists as he became lost in a dreaded memory. Gina jumped as she heard the front door slam open and then shut. She glanced at Hidan whom had not reacted then headed upstairs to greet her father. Ginji and Phox had both been given the day off since Hidan was capable of doing most of the house work. So no one had answered the door for her father.

"Afternoon, father." She dipped her head.

"Where's Hidan?" He asked, somewhat weary.

"My room... he's gone into some sort of lapse." She was surprised when he rushed past her and then followed slowly.

"Hidan?" Kakuzu touched his lover's shoulder.

"Kuzu-chan?" He smiled but a lone tear fell from his eye. "'Bout time, fucker."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course. I gotta go now... can you give me a ride? Jyru had a date.." He laughed.

"Yeah... sure. Gina-"

"She can come. I have to go now though."

–

"You're late, Hidan." Pain growled, throwing him his outfit.

"Be glad I even showed up, Pain-in-the-ass." Hidan snapped, pulling off his clothes as his boss left.

He dressed quickly, going for his usual leather outfit. Since they were doing a burlesque, the dancers were preforming one at a time. Deidara would be going out just before him. The blond gave him a look and Hidan returned it, encouraging him. He grinned and then stepped out. Music started and Hidan glanced in the mirror once more. His hair was slicked back as it always was but for once he was starting the show with his leather coat zipped.

He heard applause and returned to the stage as Deidara made his return. He was quivering but managed to wish Hidan luck. He also pointed out the person looking to hire. He inhaled sharply, took his stance, and then, as the music began, his dance did too. He did not focus on the audience for once, not wanting to see what reaction Kakuzu might be giving. He was not even sure where the man was seated. All that mattered was that man Deidara had said was in the front row.

As he unzipped his jacket, he looked to that spot. The glare of the stage lights made it difficult but Hidan caught a glimpse before he had to return to his act. He was shocked at the man's familiar build, the brown hair, green eyes, and formal wear reminded him strongly of Kakuzu. Perhaps that is why he started to drift closer, putting on his best show as his nervousness faded. He imagined it was Kakuzu on the night they had met; when their eyes met... And then, the song had ended and Hidan had only gotten through most of his act. Like on that first day, he had not managed to remove his pants.

He ignored the applause and stopped giving attention, instead searching for his lover. Kakuzu was seated towards the back with Gina, both giving him an odd look. Only Gina joined in the uproarious applause. Hidan's heart clenched but he headed back stage, scooping up his discarded shirt and jacket. Deidara caught his eye and frowned, about to pull him aside. However, Hidan was pulled away by an excited Konan and led to Pain's office. Waiting for him was the man. Hidan was extremely shocked at how similar he was to Kakuzu.

"Hidan, meet Kazuhiro Shisan."

* * *

Thanks to: _XxCatalinaxX, Kaitlin Murasaki, Insane Teddy Bear, lana3286, _and_ Karasu Kagami_ and all my precious reviewers~


	6. Chapter 6

WOO! There's a little something waiting for you guys. This story is now officially rated 'M' for Mature! An edited (safe) version is on my dA.

* * *

"'Shisan'?" Hidan's eyes widened considerably. "Kakuzu's old man?"

"Do I really look that old?" The man laughed. "However I am surprised that you know of my son."

"Er... yeah... he's my psychiatrist..." Hidan murmured.

"I have to say you are a beautiful dancer." He continued. "Anyone that can make me question my orientation has talent."

"Really?" Hidan's jaw dropped slightly.

"Yes. I choose to hire you for my company's advertisement." He handed Hidan a roll of paper. "You read and sign this then report to my building first thing in the morning."

"'Model'?" Hidan read.

"Yes, you will be recorded and photographed. The fluidness in your dance is bound to show in your poses."

"Okay... um... I just have to consult with my friends real quick... if you don't mind..." Hidan dipped his head and Kazuhiro nodded, allowing him to leave.

Hidan practically ran to the dressing rooms, finding that Deidara was not there. He cursed and headed for the bar. He barely recalled his state of undress, spotting the blond talking with his redhead and Itachi. He ran up to him, crushing him with a hug. Startled, Deidara toppled out of his chair.

"Guess what, bro!" Hidan smirked, handing him the paper. "Lookit who I'm working for."

"Who?" Kakuzu and Gina arrived just as Deidara took the contract, skimming it.

"Tch." Hidan snatched the paper just as Deidara's jaw dropped. "None of your business."

"Hidan... you are my business. I'm your psychiatrist and partner..." Kakuzu growled, reaching for the paper.

"No. I'll tell you what bastard I'm working for tonight when you give me a gift." Hidan smirked at Kakuzu's annoyed expression, pecked him on the cheek, and then hurried back to Pain's office after swiping a pen from Kakuzu's coat pocket.

He apologized for leaving and then informed him of his agreement. He skimmed the contract and then signed his name. Kazuhiro grinned as he took the paper from Hidan and tucked it in his jacket. Hidan headed back outside but was stopped by the man.

"Although you look amazing, I don't think it would hurt to dine with me tonight."

"Are you inviting me to dinner?" Hidan asked, somewhat suspicious.

"Don't worry, I plan on inviting my family." He laughed upon realizing what the dancer thought.

"Er... I can't." He frowned. "I have to get back to my... kids..." He lied.

"Oh? Why don't you invite them? I expect to see you at the restaurant across the street at seven on the dot." He patted Hidan's shoulder and then left.

"Shit..."

"What's wrong?" Pain asked with a smirk. "Afraid he won't approve of your dating his son?"

–

Kakuzu waited impatiently for his boyfriend, tapping his foot. Gina was checking her reflection in the mirror when her phone rang. Her father trained his eyes on her but Gina ignored him, greeting her caller. It was her brother so Kakuzu relaxed. He tuned out his daughter's chatter and watched Deidara and Sasori leave backstage. Gina prodded him, getting his attention and then handed the phone to him.

"Yes, Prince?"

"Hey, Grandpa called. Told me he wanted us to eat with him and he wants your new phone number." Jyru informed his father.

"I'm waiting for Hidan to finish work..." Kakuzu frowned.

"He's invited too." Jyru said quickly. "I'll pick him up for you and get him dressed so he's presentable..."

"Your grandpa still won't approve of him. Hidan isn't ready to-"

"So? Who cares want grandpa thinks. He's _your_ boyfriend, not grandpa's." With that, Jyru hung up.

"Looks like we're going home..." Kakuzu groaned, turning away with his daughter just as his father passed him.

"We're not going to the restaurant?" She whined. "It's my favorite one."

"We will since you know which one. We have to get dressed though..."

–

Kakuzu and Gina went home, straightened up, and then hurried back to the car. They had still not received word from Jyru so Kakuzu decided to go back to Akatsuki and check on Hidan. Kisame informed him that he had already been picked up so the father and daughter decided to hang out in the bar a little before the dinner at seven. Kakuzu was disappointed to find Deidara had also left so he had no one to talk to about Hidan. Except his daughter.

"Kakuzu?" The man looked to her as she set aside her phone. "Did you know that Hidan was an orphan since he was six?"

"Yes." The psychiatrist nodded. "He grew up on the streets, struggling to raise Deidara on his own."

"... Oh..." She looked away from Kakuzu's intense glaze. "Do you know how old his mom is?"

"I don't know. He doesn't like to talk about her since she died."

"So he hasn't really told you anything about her? You asked Deidara?" Gina inquired.

"How...?"

"Hidan told me, before that lapse... that he had lied to Deidara about his mom dying..."

"I see..." Kakuzu said quietly.

"Did mom die?"

"Yes... you saw her corpse, sweety." He rarely called her as such so Gina was slightly surprised.

"How did she die? No one would ever tell me..." She frowned.

"... She... was pregnant again." He answered reluctantly.

"How?" Her eyes widened. "I thought you two-"

"We didn't. It was another one of her 'dates'." He shrugged. "Doesn't matter though. When the bastard found out, he beat her and then killed himself." He scanned his daughter's expression carefully. Once assured he could continue, he looked at his hands. "I tried to keep them safe... but your mother just never listened to me... She overdosed..."

"Why did you even let her-"

"Shh. I didn't know. I was away on business... I though Ginji and Atari would be able to handle her..." He sighed. "I was a fool..."

"Kakuzu-san! It's seven fifteen." Tobi popped up startling the two.

"Shit... He hates waiting..." Kakuzu cursed, grabbing his daughter and her purse. "Hurry up."

They rushed across the street, making sure to look both ways, and into the restaurant. They were led to the table reserved for Shisan where Hidan, Jyru, and his date awaited. Hidan jumped to his feet upon seeing Kakuzu, a nervous look on his face. The expression vanished with a hug and a small kiss.

"Kuzu-chan." He practically purred. "I thought you wouldn't come."

"Trust me, I didn't want to." He sat in the large booth with Hidan and Gina, adjacent to Jyru and his date. "If he didn't just walk in the door, I would have taken you home." He chuckled under his breath.

"Good to know..." He laughed nervously as Kazuhiro and his fourth wife arrived with a young girl.

"Kakuzu, you know Hidan, your client?" Kazuhiro motioned to Hidan whom had shrunk down slightly as Kakuzu turned to stare at him.

"I'm surprised you know him..." He said in a voice which barely hid his anger.

"Yes, I just hired him tonight. He put on quite the show at the Akatsuki." Kazuhiro sat down across from Kakuzu. His wife across from Hidan and the girl from Gina.

"Yes... it was."

"Eh? You two got to see Hidan dance tonight? Was it as good as that one dance, father?" Jyru asked excitedly.

"Almost..." Kakuzu admitted, averting his father's questioning looks. "He didn't throw his jacket to the crowd..."

"I learned my lesson, stingy bastard." Hidan spoke before he thought and glanced at Kazuhiro to gauge his reaction.

"Hey, I gave it back." Kakuzu defended himself. "You could have gotten it back sooner if you just looked under your bed."

"I only slept in that bed for one fucking night and Jyru joined me. Then, need I remind you the following night I 'slept' in your backyard?"

"Hey." Gina pouted. "You said you didn't care about that."

"Not now, Gina-chan." Hidan sighed.

"Drinks?" The waitress arrived at last, notebook out, pen to the paper.

"So... you two live together?" Kazuhiro mused once the beverages had been ordered with the appetizer.

"Yes." Kakuzu answered. "It's easier to keep track of his actions."

"In bed." Jyru's remark caused his father and Hidan to choke on their drinks.

"Oh?" Kazuhiro rose a brow while his wife looked at his son through narrowed eyes. "How old are you, Hidan?"

"Jyru was just joking. You know how he is, grandfather..." Gina kicked her brother under the table, making him jump.

"I see... That's good. Kara here needs a suitable husband." He motioned to the girl.

"What?" The family and Hidan sputtered together.

"So he is someone to you." Kazuhiro smirked then let out a short laugh. "Jyru has already informed me Kakuzu was dating a client of his. However it was coincidental that it was he I hired."

"Tattletale as always, Prince." Gina huffed.

"It's a shame Atari was unable to make it. I did invite him." Hidan looked up at the mention of one of his followers and Kakuzu glowered at his father.

"I forgot you sponsor their band..." He smiled falsely.

"Eh? He sponsors Suki-chan and Atari?" Hidan exclaimed.

"Oh, you know them personally?" Kazuhiro inquired.

"Yeah. Suki was my ex. They're both part of my chur—Fuck!" Hidan was interrupted by Kakuzu kicking him under the table.

"He's rather foul-mouthed, brother." Kara sniffed in Kakuzu's direction.

"I'm aware, sister." He grumbled.

"So how old are you, Hidan?" The other woman inquired.

"Young." Jyru answered quickly.

"After eighteen, age is just a number..." Kakuzu found himself repeating Deidara's words.

"Ah. It is good you were able to get a young one at your age, Kakuzu." Kazuhiro smirked as their food arrived.

"He's not that old." Hidan sniffed, discretely placing a hand on Kakuzu's thigh. "He's only forty..."

"So... do you have any education, Hidan?" Kakuzu's stepmother inquired after they had ordered their food.

"You mean have I ever gone to school? Nah. Never had time." He stopped stroking Kakuzu's leg.

"Can you read this?" Kazuhiro handed Hidan a pamphlet.

"... Some of it..." He frowned and Kakuzu grabbed his hand on the leg and then took the pamphlet from him with his free hand.

"You can read Japanese though, can't you, Hidan?" He spoke quietly.

"You looked at my bible." He grinned. "Yeah. The priest that took me and Dei in taught us to read the scriptures which were straight from Japan. We don't have money for a translated version..."

"You read Japanese yet speak English?" Kara mused.

"I can speak Japanese too but only if I need to..."

The questioning continued, as did Hidan's answers. Once their food had been brought, Hidan began to get bored. Kakuzu's father had begun discussing business and money and Hidan, not feeling up to eating, ignored his plate of ribs. He usually ate dinner late at night, after work. He watched Jyru flirting with his date while Gina appeared to be texting someone between bites. He placed his hand back on Kakuzu's thigh, surprised to find that he had been tense before the touch. Hidan supposed it was due to his relationship with his father.

He glanced up at his lover, meeting his green eyes. He smiled and then gave his thigh a slight squeeze. Before the man could ask what Hidan wanted, Kazuhiro called his attention. Hidan inwardly pouted but then smirked, a queer thought popping into his head. He slowly made his hand travel close to Kakuzu's groan, watching with sly amusement as his green eyes widened. At this point, Kazuhiro had become engaged with his wife's idle chatter to Jyru and his date. Kakuzu used a hand to grab Hidan's, glaring at him.

"What? Don't even believe in foreplay before marriage?"

"Foreplay is usually before sex and you know how I feel about-" He was silenced with a light gasp as Hidan hovered just above his crotch.

"Just a quick hand? You're getting pretty excited." Hidan whispered seductively.

"Hidan, not now. We are-"

"Father, can I go to the bathroom?" Gina interrupted, appearing to be unaware of what the pair were discussing.

"Yeah. I'll go with you." Kakuzu sighed in relief, slipping away from Hidan whom put on a pout. "Come on Hidan, let her out."

"I gotta take a piss anyway." He scoffed, recovering as he went to stand besides Kakuzu.

"Hidan, what has gotten into you?" He hissed in Hidan's ear once they had arrived at the restrooms.

"Nothing... yet." He grinned and pulled Kakuzu into the bathroom the moment Gina had gone to the girl's restroom.

"I told you no!" He huffed as Hidan locked the door behind.

"Just relax, bastard, and entertain me." He snapped back, cornering his lover. "I'll try and make it quick."

"... Oral." He said in a monotone, confusing Hidan.

"What?"

"If you're going to... you know..." He began to show embarrassment for the first time since Hidan had met him. "Do it with your mouth."

"Seriously?" Now he was the embarrassed one.

"Yes." Kakuzu leaned back on one of the walls. "Hurry up..."

Hidan nodded enthusiastically, kneeling in front of his partner. He slid his hands along Kakuzu's inner thighs until he reached his 'prize'. He skillfully unzipped the fancy pants and slid his fingers through the holes hiding Kakuzu's member. Kakuzu inhaled deeply as his need was revealed and tried to ignore Hidan's smirk as the handsome male leaned in, fondling him, gently, at first. Hidan eyed the limb as it began to harden, surprised he was so willing. He had not done this often given that he was never very interested in anyone. Not even Suki had been touched nor had he gotten to touch Hidan in such a way.

He did not mind the smell and stuck his tongue out, brushing the head for a moment. Kakuzu shivered pleasurably and urged Hidan on, placing a hand on the man's head. When Hidan took too long, Kakuzu pushed him closer, forcibly rubbing against the lush lips. Hidan rolled his eyes at the impatient gesture but opened his mouth, slowly enveloping him. Kakuzu felt himself weaken for a moment in the pleasure but did not release his grip on Hidan's hair.

Time was short, so Hidan fondled Kakuzu's scrotum while lapping and sucking his erection as it grew. He closed his eyes as his pleasure neared its peak. Noticing this, Hidan became more eager and focused on his tip, his fingers trailing along his shaft. He felt it twitch and then stiffen, ready for what he knew would come next. Kakuzu cursed as he came down his lover's throat yet was surprised to find Hidan had expected and rather enjoyed it. He swallowed it easily and licked any lingering traces of the semen clean from his limp member.

"See, Kuzu-chan?" He grinned, licking his lips. "Not that bad, was it?"

"Yes... you were... incredible..." He managed, hurriedly tucking himself back into hiding and zipping his pants back up. "We'll continue at home. Clean yourself before returning to the table..."

"Tch... bastard." Hidan sighed as the door swung shut behind his partner. "Not even an 'I love you' or 'thank you'?"

Hidan returned to the table after washing his face and saw everyone getting ready to leave. Gina spotted him and handed him her cellphone. He rose his brow but put it to his ear, asking who it was. Kakuzu looked over from where he was boxing Hidan's food. Kazuhiro and his wife had already paid and left with Kara.

"Fukyuu Hidan?"

"Yeah. Who is this?" Hidan followed Kakuzu and the others outside.

"Keisatsukan wo konya satsugai shinasai." The man said.

"Watashi ha go fun inai nisokoniiru." Hidan replied, snapping the phone shut.

"Someone in the church?" Kakuzu frowned.

"Yeah. I gotta go." He pecked him on the cheek and tossed Gina her phone before darting across the street, nearly getting hit by a car.

"Idiot..." Kakuzu sighed and started the car. "Who called?"

"It was Haruko's number." She replied, looking out the window as Hidan disappeared inside a hotel building. "Where's he going?"

"Church..."


	7. Chapter 7

Translations: "Murder the cop tonight." and "I'll be there in five minutes."

* * *

"About time, Hidan-sama." Atari huffed once Hidan arrived at the hotel room.

"Sorry, I was eating dinner with Kakuzu and his family." He grumbled. "You got my scythe?"

"Hidan-sama, Eiko-san is asking for you." Suki poked his head in the room.

"Alright. Get the paint ready, Atari, I'll be back in a minute."

Hidan pulled off his black coat and followed Suki to the neighboring hotel room. The woman that Kakuzu had seen breastfeeding on his first day sat on the bed, clutching a bawling baby close to her bosom. She too was crying though tried hiding it when Hidan approached. He stood before her and then held out his arms.

"Is Eiji alright?" He asked quietly as the baby was handed over.

"Y-Yes... I-I shielded him..." She struggled to regain composure and Hidan noticed a bloodstain on her shoulder.

"Did you go for medical treatment yet?" He inquired, patting the child's back.

"Not yet... I don't think it will help..." She choked, moving the cloak Suki had given her aside to reveal another bullet wound to her chest. "I wanted... I want you to take him... if Jashin-sam wills me to recover, I will take him then..."

"I am sure Jashin-sama will heal you in no time." He replied. "Lie down and Suki will call a medic."

"No need. I'm here, Hidan." Sasori appeared in the doorway, equipment in hand.

"Thank you, Sasori." Hidan dipped his head and let the mother kiss her son before leaving. "Suki, let Haruko care for the infant while I'm on this mission. That bastard's day of sacrifice has come."

–

Kakuzu arrived home and was greeted by Ginji the same as always. Jyru had gone to take his date home and had called the house saying he would be home in roughly half an hour. Gina went to the living room to watch the big screen while Kakuzu headed for his office. Half an hour later, a familiar black car pulled into the drive way. It was not Jyru's. The door bell was rung, bringing Kakuzu back down to greet his guest. He was surprised to find Deidara behind the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "Did something happen at the Jashinist church?"

"Zetsu told me you plan on marrying my brother, hm." Deidara replied in an odd tone.

"You what?" Gina sputtered, hearing them from the living room.

"Yes... I do." Kakuzu nodded. "But I need-"

"I know what you need, un." Deidara crossed his arms. "Are you going to invite me in, hm?"

"Of course. Does Sasori-"

"Sasori's gone, un. Kisame and Itachi drove me here. I'll need a ride back home, hm."

He brushed past Kakuzu and headed upstairs. Kakuzu followed, letting Ginji close the door. He took Deidara to his office and locked the door behind him out of habit. Deidara still had a fairly serious expression on his face.

"There was a third thing I wanted to tell you about dating Hidan, hm."

"So you're giving me permission?" Kakuzu asked hopefully.

"Not yet." They fell in an instant.

"Why not?"

"Hidan was sent on a religious mission tonight, hm." Deidara closed his eyes. "Do you have any idea what that means, hm?" He did not wait for an answer before continuing. "You have to swear to me, on your kids' lives, that you will keep him safe, un." Kakuzu opened his mouth but Deidara cut him off with a glare. "Mother wanted me to marry him, you know."

"What?" Kakuzu sat up in his chair.

"She told me that I was supposed to be there for Hidan. It's the only reason she took me in, hm. A plaything for brother."

"How would you know? She died when you were little." Kakuzu scoffed.

"... Sasori took me to see the high priest, hm. Mother was there, on the couch." He inhaled deeply. "I always knew she didn't die, un."

"... You must have felt..."

"I felt a lot of anger at first." Deidara shrugged. "I told her about danna and she said she did not approve of dating an older man, hm." He sighed. "I don't care what she thinks though, un. She abandoned us. Just like my brother abandoned me and I abandoned my brother to go with Sasori, hm. You said Hidan had abandonment issues at his party-"

"I was mainly joking..." Kakuzu frowned.

"Well... He should and now you know why, hm."

"Is there any reason you told me all this?" Kakuzu asked knowingly.

"I just needed to get it off my chest and that's what psychologists are for, hm." He grinned. "Do you really love my brother, Kakuzu-san?"

"Yes. Of course I do."

"Even if I told you he was never pure, un?" Deidara averted the man's eyes now. "Sure he's killed but that isn't the purity I'm referring to..."

"He isn't a virgin." Kakuzu gave a nod.

"... Don't tell him that..." Deidara whispered. "If he finds out that I told you, he would kill me, hm."

"Why?" He frowned.

"He wishes he was still pure. Every day, un."

"... What happened to him?" He inquired softly.

"That gang I told you about... they kept him until he was eleven, hm." Deidara's eyes began to water. "I... don't know exactly what happened for those five years when I was on my own, waiting for brother to return... But when he did, I could guess, hm."

"... How did he...?"

"The high priest, of course." Deidara smiled. "I was the one that found the Jashinists first, not Hidan, hm. I just wasn't as interested in the religion as much as the help they provided, hm."

"You owe them quite a lot then." Kakuzu closed his eyes. "I plan on converting for him, Deidara."

"I know you do." He grinned. "But, the third thing I wanted to tell you... My brother likes it rough in bed, hm."

–

"Kakuzu-sama, emergency phone call from Sasori at Akatsuki." Ginji announced after knocking on Kakuzu's bedroom door.

The man sat up, still somewhat groggy and stumbled over to his desk where the cordless phone was charging. He picked it up and went back to the bed.

"Kakuzu here." He yawned. "What's up Sasori?"

"Hidan wants you."

"Then put him on."

"Um... he's unconscious at the moment..." He replied.

"Shit. I'll be over in a few minutes."

He hung up and then hurried over to his dresser. He pulled on his trench coat and a black mask then hurried out and down the stairs. He was surprised to find Gina was up so early in the morning, brushing her teeth. She waved to him and he told her he had to go see Hidan. She nodded and then he left, grabbing his briefcase on his way out. He drove over to the club and went inside. Kisame greeted him and then led him to the upper level. A door at the very end was opened and that is where Kakuzu found Hidan splayed on a bed, staining it red.

"Hidan!" Kakuzu's eyes widened and he rushed to his lover's side. "What happened?"

"The cop shot him." Sasori explained. "Right before Hidan sliced him up."

"Didn't you have your gun on you?" Kakuzu scowled.

"No. I usually keep it here under the bar table." Sasori frowned.

"Kuzu..." Hidan murmured, turning his head towards Kakuzu whom knelt at his bedside. "What're you doing here? Where...?"

"Shh. Stop talking, idiot." Kakuzu snapped reaching for his briefcase. "You're lucky I'm always prepared..."

He pulled out a first aid kit. It looked like an ordinary one with only band-aids and over-the-counter medicines. Instead, he pulled out a pair of tweezers and scissors, a swab with rubbing alcohol, and a thread and needle. He stood up and frowned when he realized Hidan was covered in black and white paint. He asked Sasori for a wash cloth in warm water and the redhead ran off. He returned after a moment, handing Kakuzu a bucket and wash cloth.

He soaked the cloth and then began to wipe off the paint. Once Hidan was cleaned around the area Sasori had pointed out, Kakuzu saw the bullet wound. He sighed and picked up his tweezers, swabbed it, and ignored Hidan's questions. He made sure he was not gentle with removing the bullet, oddly finding joy in hearing the pained curses that held a little hint of pleasure. Once the object was removed he picked up his needle and thread. He swabbed the tip of the needle and very carefully started to sew the little hole after determining there was no deeper damage.

"I'll heal by tomorrow, you know." Hidan sniffed as Kakuzu finished.

"My father called me on the way over, you know." He returned, picking up another cotton swab. "You were supposed to see him for work today." He ignored the hiss as he swabbed over his stitches.

"Fuck that stings." He whined.

"Would you prefer to get a painfully deadly infection?" Kakuzu snapped, taping gauze over his handiwork.

"Maybe..." Hidan smirked and then fell quiet as his boyfriend did not return it. "Dude, chill. So I got shot. Whoop-dee-fucking-doo. Get used to it." He snarled, getting defensive.

"I don't mind you getting shot up but I'd prefer you warn me beforehand, moron." He shot back.

"Wait... what?" The Jashinist sat up, wincing in the process.

"I don't care if you go after some bastard cop. Just don't get yourself killed and tell me before you go running off to church." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"How did you...?"

"I put two and two together. You were rushing off to church soon after I was informed that an abusive cop's day of sacrifice was near." He shrugged and then sighed, looking at Hidan long and hard. "I'm glad you are alright." He embraced Hidan then, inhaling the smell of his gelled hair. "I still need to give you that 'gift'."

"Whoa... what gift?" Sasori turned red as the couple turned to him; they had forgotten they were not alone.

"I dunno... Hidan mentioned a gift at dinner last night." He mused. "Come to think of it... what was it you wanted at the church, Sasori?"

"Er... the brat's hand in marriage, of course." He replied.

"What?" Hidan shouted, startling Kakuzu. "You want to marry my baby brother, bastard?"

"Yes. I do and I will." Sasori drawled. "I don't plan on it being a Jashinist wedding so I don't really need your approval although it would be easier if I did have it."

"What kind of wedding are you planning then?" Hidan scowled.

"I'm thinking 'Vegas'." He smirked, dodging a pocket knife. "See you in a few weeks... maybe months."

"Where'd you get that?" Kakuzu asked the steaming Jashinist, staring at the knife stuck in the wall.

"I have them all over the place." Hidan shrugged. "Do you think he was serious?"

"... I wasn't paying attention... hopefully he was joking..."

"Although I wouldn't mind if he did marry Deidara, Jashinist wedding or not. So long as the bitches invite me."

"I'm sure they will, Hidan." Kakuzu began packing his stuff. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Fuck no. I gotta go to work." He made to stand up, wincing once more. "Shit..."

"I can call him and excuse you due to your mental incapability." Kakuzu murmured, pulling ou his phone once his supplies were packed.

"My mental what?"

"Nothing, moron."

"Don't call me a moron, prick."

Kakuzu sighed, handing his briefcase to Itachi whom had come shortly after Hidan's last outburst. His father had not answered the phone and so Kakuzu sent a text before helping Hidan to his feet. Itachi hurried ahead and had Kisame help Kakuzu bring Hidan down the stairs and into the car. Luckily, for him and Kakuzu's back, his rate of recovery enabled him to walk inside. Ginji opened the door, shocked to see Hidan painted black with red splotches along his body.

"Sir...?"

"Where's Gina?" Kakuzu demanded, giving his butler a warning look.

"In her room with Haruko." He answered. "Suki and Atari dropped her off shortly after you left, Kakuzu-sama."

"What about Eiji?" Hidan inquired.

"He's here as well..." He replied, glancing at Kakuzu.

"Thanks. I'm going to bed then." Hidan yawned, heading upstairs.

"Oh no you're not. Not until you take a shower." Kakuzu scolded, following after.

"Tch... I want a bath..." Hidan huffed. "I'm too tired for a shower."

"Too bad. A shower will clean off this crap better." He scowled when they reached their bedroom.

"It's ceremonial paint, bastard, not crap." Hidan hissed. "Makes it harder to identify too."

"Uh-huh..." He murmured, taking off his trench coat after assuring the bedroom door was locked. "Put your clothes in the hamper for Phox and get in the bathroom."

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled, pulling off his pants and boxers.

"You even painted your..." Kakuzu closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You are insane."

"I'm also in pain." Hidan put on a sly expression. "How about you help clean me off, Kuzu-chan?"

"Fine..." He sighed, pushing Hidan into his bathroom. "Just don't try anything funny. We're not married yet..."

"I know." He groaned, pulling down Kakuzu's mask. "Just shut the fuck up and relax for once."

"Hmph. Like I can with you giving me that look." He smirked, pressing their lips together as he inched towards the shower.

Hidan was startled when cold water hit his back and he clung to Kakuzu. Once the shock had passed and the water began to warm, Kakuzu grabbed a rag laying on the floor. He would not risk ruining his washcloths with that black paint of Hidan's. He paused, pulling the door aside to get a better view of him. He was turned away from Kakuzu, using his hands to wipe off what paint he could. As his pale skin became more visible, the elder pulled off his boxers and joined him in the shower.

Hidan glanced over his shoulder and accepted the offered rag. He rubbed off his torso and arms, occasionally glancing back at Kakuzu as he washed his hair. He then turned around to face Kakuzu, offering the rag. Once his back was cleaned, Hidan took back the rag and bent to wash his legs. Kakuzu inhaled sharply when the other leaned back, his round cheeks rubbing his front. Hidan smirked, hearing the gasp and stood, rubbing against him.

"You owe me for that blow job, Kuzu-chan." He purred.

"Hidan," He growled but pulled Hidan closer. "I said nothing funny..."

"Not even a simple little hand?" He pouted, turning around so their members rubbed together.

"You know I'm a virgin... right?" Kakuzu flushed, trying not to move with Hidan's gentle grinding.

"Tch. Like I care. Best to practice then, right?" He grinned. "'Cause a honeymoon won't be very fun if you can't even do a proper fucking hand job."

Kakuzu scowled and took Hidan's words as a challenge, reaching for the smaller male's hardening member. He gripped it in his hand, stroking him gently at first. Hidan frowned, bucking his hips towards his hand, growling. Kakuzu paused then recalled what Deidara had said. He smirked and then tightened his hold, stroking faster and letting his nails scrape over the skin. He felt Hidan shuddering now and the smaller male let out a pleasured noise. After a moment longer, he began to pant and he came.

"You come faster than I do, Hidan." Kakuzu smirked, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Guess it's just that different from masturbation."

"Tch... carry me to bed..." He mumbled, nuzzling Kakuzu's wet bare torso.

–

"How long do we have to hold this thing?" Gina complained, cradling Eiji in her arms.

"Practice..." Haruko replied, scratching something off in her notebook.

"... I could get an abortion..." Haruko's eyes went wide and she snapped her head up to look at her best friend.

"Don't even think of it! Besides, you'd need Kakuzu's permission!" Gina was surprised at her outburst.

"... Alright. No abortion. Got it..." She glanced down at the child and frowned. "I don't see why girls go gaga for babies."

"Goo-goo-gaga." Haruko grinned, pulling a giggle from the other girl.

"Hey Koko..." Gina waited for the addressed to look at her. "Will you... help me raise it...?"

Haruko dropped her pencil, jaw slack in surprise. Gina looked away, embarrassed by what she had requested. Haruko began to gather her books which brought her attention back to her friend. Gina watched Haruko dip her head as though in apology and hurry out the door.

"... Haruko...?" She took no notice of the tear that made its way down her face.

Thanks: _Gabi-Skylar, Meagan222haru-chan, Ikaru Sentinal, onyx sable, PetWolfGirl91, Catgirl vampire, Akatsukifan14, _and _princessperp_. My reviewers, and my dA watchers.


	8. Chapter 8

Gina stood, looking around for some place to set the baby. After awhile she decided on one of the empty boxes lying around. She placed a pillow on the bottom and covered it with a blanket. Once it was as good as it was going to get she placed the infant in the makeshift bed and then hurried upstairs. She needed to speak to Hidan. She tried the door to find it locked.

She growled then headed for down the hall, pulling a step stool under the attic entrance. She entered her brother's bedroom, ignoring the books scattered on the floor. She poked the lump on the bed until Jyru began to stir, glaring up at her.

"I need the key to dad's room." She grumbled.

"Why?" He mumbled sleepily.

"I'm babysitting a runt of Hidan's." She watched her brother bolt up.

"He has a kid?" He exclaimed.

"No, he is taking care of a kid." Gina corrected. "I need his help."

"Fine then. Key's on my table." He grumbled, flopping back down on the bed.

"... Why do you still have all these books lying around?" Gina mused. "Haven't you told father the truth yet?"

"Out, Gina." He growled just as she found the key.

She rolled her eyes and then headed back down. The ladder to the attic vanished in a flash and she went to her father's room again. She unlocked the door and saw two lumps on the bed. She tripped a little on a cloak lying around. It surprised her since her father was usually a very tidy person but she did not dwell on the reasoning. She prodded Hidan's head which was turned towards Kakuzu. After awhile, the male had not woken. She sighed and gripped the blanket, starting to pull it off.

Hidan groaned, starting to squirm a little. Gina grumbled and then yanked the covers back. She immediately regretted it.

"OH EWWW! MY YOUTHFUL EYES!" She cried, waking both nude males from their slumber.

"Gina...? What the fuck are you doing up at this hour?" Hidan yawned.

"How the hell did you get in? I locked the damn door." Kakuzu panicked, gathering the covers back to cover himself.

"I unlocked it with Jyru's key..." She flushed, trying to recover from her shock. "Um... can I borrow Hidan?"

"What for?" Hidan yawned.

"No, he's mine." Kakuzu mumbled, pulling him back down to his side. "We're trying to sleep."

"And some other things..." Gina puffed.

"Oi, piss off you pissant." Hidan snapped. "If it's about Eiji, ask Haruko."

"Who's Eiji?" Kakuzu inquired.

"That cop's kid. I promised his mom I'd watch him while she's recovering from her injuries."

"Oh... what do you need, Gina?" Kakuzu looked to his daughter, sitting up on his elbows.

"Um... a few things." She replied.

"You know there's a fucking nursery up here, right?" Hidan yawned, snuggling closer to Kakuzu.

"Um... I forgot about that. Does it still have the cradle?"

"Of course it does."

"Okay, then it's settled. Get out." Kakuzu grumbled, pulling his blanket over their heads.

Gina rolled her eyes and left, locking the door behind her before her brother or the servants made the same mistake—although Phox would probably love it. She hurried back downstairs, sighing when she heard Eiji crying. She lifted him out of the box and bounced him for a bit, trying to get him to stop. He eventually did and she headed back upstairs for the nursery—Hidan's old room. She did not know how she could have forgotten about the nursery. She thought it might have had something to do with Haruko's sudden cold shoulder.

She inhaled sharply, shaking the thought away and opened the nursery. The cradle was pressed against the wall. Once Eiji was settled, she started to look around for other things they may or may not need. She pushed the bed against the far wall, pausing when she saw a box underneath. A Jashinist symbol was painted on the cover. Hidan must have forgotten it.

She picked it up and considered prying open the lid. After awhile of self debating, she set the box on a table and removed the lid. Inside the box were a few photos, a lighter, and a pocket knife. There were also a few pieces of paper with Japanese verses from the Jashinist bible, she assumed. One photo caught her eye and she plucked it from the box. It was a picture taken at an amusement park of sorts. A very young girl, around five, between two other kids. A girl with long blonde hair and a boy with white hair.

She pocketed the photo and put the box back under the bed. She was going to go see Deidara.

–

Gina walked to town, arriving at Akatsuki just as the sun rose. A car pulled up in the parking lot and out got Kisame and Itachi. She hurried over to them, asking them if they knew where Deidara was after introducing herself. Deidara and Sasori lived in an apartment nearby and she ran over after thanking Kisame and Itachi. She knocked on their door and a disgruntled redhead opened the door.

"Um... did I come at a bad time?" She inquired.

"Did you see what time it is?" He grumbled.

"I just wanna talk to Deidara..." She explained. "I have something of Hidan's I wanted to ask him about."

"Lemme see it." He held out his hand and she handed over the photo. "Ah... this is the brat here. He looked real pretty when he was young."

"Who?"

"Deidara. I assume you thought this blond was a girl?"

"Oh... so the boy must be Hidan but what about the little girl?"

"Probably Haruko." He answered.

"Danna...? Who is it, hm?" Deidara asked from the hallway.

"Just Kakuzu's little brat." He said. "Go back to bed, babe."

"Gina's here, un?" Deidara padded over to the door. "Let her in."

"But-"

"You honestly think I have the energy to do it twice, danna, hm?" Deidara smirked.

"Ewww, you guys too?" Gina winced at the morning incident.

"Oo, did your father and my brother do it, hm?" Deidara asked eagerly, leading her to a couch while Sasori went to the kitchen.

"I don't know." She turned red in embarrassment. "I just pulled back the covers and they were both naked."

"Oh... that's no fun, un." Deidara pouted.

"Sex isn't supposed to be fun..." Gina frowned.

"Then you haven't had sex, hm." He grinned.

"I'll have you know I'm pregnant!" She snapped and then promptly slapped a hand over her mouth.

"So? Just 'cause you're preggy doesn't mean you've made love, hm." Deidara scoffed. "Did you enjoy intercourse, hm? If not then it's not making love, un."

"Oh..." She blushed. "Um... hey, you raised Haruko, right?"

"Of course."

"... When I asked her to help me... raise my child... she freaked out and left." She frowned.

"I dunno why she would freak, un. She loves children." Deidara mused as Sasori placed a plate of breakfast in front of them.

"Perhaps you should ask Suki, Atari, or even Hidan?" The redhead suggested, joining them at the table.

"I recommend Suki, hm."

–

Hidan awoke later that morning to a cold bed. Kakuzu had left. Hidan's grumbles were interrupted by a yawn. He crawled out of bed and looked for some clothes. His bullet wound was nothing more than an angry red line now and he felt no pain. He pulled on one of Kakuzu's robes, ignoring how loose it fit. He stormed down the stairs, following his nose to the kitchen. Phox was fixing omelets for Jyru whom was sitting at the table, reading a thick textbook.

"What are you reading?" He asked, sitting at the table.

"I have my final coming up." He grumbled.

"I didn't know you went to college..."

"Psychology major..." He informed Hidan.

"Hidan! I have to go to school. I'm already late 'cause I was waiting for your lazy ass to wake up." Gina shouted as she arrived, baby in her arms. "Take Eiji. Jyru, you're going to drive me."

"Bossy much?" Jyru smirked, closing his book. "You got your shit?"

"Yep." Gina said, handing the baby to Hidan. "Let's go already."

"Hey Phox, you know where Kakuzu went?" Hidan asked.

"He's at work." She replied.

"Ah..." He frowned. "I had almost forgotten he has other clients."

"Jealous?" Phox smirked, handing him a bottle of heated milk.

"Fuck no!" He huffed.

–

Gina hurried out of the car the moment her brother had stopped the car. She looked around the crowded school yard for her friend, frowning when she did not find Haruko. She went to her first class, hoping she would get the chance to interrogate Haruko. However, the school day passed and she had not seen her. She sighed in disappointment and began to trudge home. She was almost there when she was suddenly pulled into an alley. She gasped in shock, turning to see her kidnapper.

"Hiro?" She gawked at her ex—the father of the thing inside her.

"Gi-Gi, I've been looking everywhere for you, babe." He said quietly, pulling her into a hug.

"You know where I live." She tensed.

"Yeah but that Jashinist bastard lives there. He's a murderer." He explained.

"You smell funny..." Gina frowned, trying to get free.

"Ah, that's just weed. Nothing new." He shrugged, letting her go—but only slightly. "I missed you." His whisper sent and unpleasant shiver down her spine.

"What do you want, Hiro?" She growled.

"I want you to come to my place." He replied.

"I can't. I have to go home. Father's waiting..." She lied.

"Yeah right, I saw him on his way to work. He's rarely ever home." Hiro scoffed.

"H-Hidan needs me to come home..." She struggled to keep her cool. She could see two big guys farther back in the alley. "Besides... you're drunk. My father'll ground me if I come home smelling like you."

"Since when have you cared?" He grinned, pushing her deeper into the alley.

"Please... I don't want anything to do with you..." She shivered as the two males closed in.

"You weren't really complaining the first time."

"N-No! THAT'S BECAUSE YOU DRUGGED ME, YOU BASTARD." She shouted, kneeing him in his groin.

She ran towards the exit but the grunts were faster. She hit the ground hard and they pinned her down. She cursed as they reached for her skirt.

"You stupid bitch. Now you're gonna pay."

Gina winced, shutting her eyes tight. She waited but, instead of feeling another pair of hands on her, the two pairs restraining her disappeared with a cry of pain. Gina waited until she heard footsteps approach her slowly. She rose her head, curious as to who her savior was. The figure wore a dark cloak, skin painted black and white. The savior knelt down and familiar green eyes met her brown ones.

"Haruko?" She whispered.

She closed her eyes and placed a finger to her lips. She brought Gina to her feet and started to walk deeper into the alley. Gina followed obediently to the fence. The Jashinist clambered over and motioned for Gina to do the same. Haruko took her hand once she had landed and ran. Gina stumbled all the way until they reached Haruko's home. She pulled her inside and bolted the door behind them. When Haruko turned back to face Gina, she was attacked with a hug.

"Thank you so much, Haruko-chan!" She cried.

"Gina... you are okay now?" Haruko whispered, hesitantly placing a hand on her silver head.

"I was so worried about you." She whimpered.

"You... about me?" Haruko frowned in confusion.

"You left so suddenly last night... What did I say that offended you?" Gina sniffed.

"... Nothing..." She blinked, looking around for her parents. "... You asked if I would help you raise your child..."

"But-"

"Why?"

"'Why'?" She echoed, pulling away to look at her. "... Because I want you to."

"Why?" She repeated.

"... I dunno..." Gina frowned.

Haruko closed her eyes and took in a breath. She exhaled and brought her face to Gina's. Without a word, Haruko pressed her lips on hers and then pulled away. Gina stood frozen on the spot, wide eyed. Haruko swept past her and up the stairs to her room.

"Oh hey Gina... what are you doing here?" Atari popped his head in from the living room. "Haruko is out on a ritual—she's old enough to be a full Jashinist now."

"... Really?" Gina stared at the stairs and Atari strode over to her side.

"Would you like a ride home?"

"No... Not yet. I'm waiting for Haruko to come down."

"She's back?" Atari blinked. "That was fast... Suki!" He called to his husband, walking away. "Haruko's back!"

"Three bodies." Gina whispered, surprising them.

"What happened...?"

"Nothing... she just saved me is all... They're in the nearest alley." She explained, heading upstairs.

–

Hidan was surprised to find Eiko standing in the doorway, arms out for her child. She had recovered fast, much to his relief. He led her upstairs to where Eiji was sleeping. Before she grabbed her son, she turned to Hidan and then threw her arms around him, crying. His eyelids dropped in understanding and he stroked her hair, whispering a form of prayer in Japanese. Kakuzu saw this but kept silent, slinking back into his office.

Once Eiji and Eiko had left the house, Hidan headed in the direction of the office. He was shocked when Kakuzu yanked him inside. Hidan gasped as a blade was pressed to his throat. He went still, straining to see Kakuzu's face.

"Did I surprise you?" He breathed, loosening his hold.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MAN!" Hidan shouted.

"Don't worry. I didn't plan on doing anything until our wedding." He scoffed, putting the letter opener back on his desk.

"What...?" Hidan's eyes widened.

"I got permission from you father, Deidara, and Suki. Will you marry me, Hidan?" Kakuzu asked, grabbing his hands.

"... Seriously?" Hidan choked and then smirked. "What... no ring, Kuzu?"

"Actually..." Kakuzu coughed, letting go of Hidan to fish in his pockets. "I thought this one would suit you. It's fairly simple but..." He trailed opening the crimson velvet box.

The ring was silver with a dark ruby in place of a diamond. Its band was just thick enough to inscribe the Jashinist symbol on it. Hidan blinked, grabbing the box, seeing if it was really there. Kakuzu sighed, realized what he was doing, and took the box back. He grabbed Hidan's hand and slid the ring on the proper finger.

"It's real, Hidan." He paused, grinning. "Like my love for you."

"Corny fagot..." Hidan flushed. "I love you too... but when's the wedding?"

"You assume I planned ahead? I didn't even know for sure if you were going to accept, idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot, bastard!" Hidan puffed. "How about the end of the month?"

"Rather soon, isn't it?" Kakuzu smirked.

"Our whole relationship has only been a couple of months." He returned the smirk. "Why not have it so soon?"

"Good point..." He pulled Hidan into a warm embrace. "Besides, I don't think I can wait for our honeymoon... that will probably be the longest part of our relationship."

"Pervert..." He flushed, letting himself be pulled into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Chu~ Finally got around to the proposal. Next to fix (or ruin) Kakuzu's relationship with his kids.

Thank snow days for this chapter and others that may come out today.

Thanks: _Zanzibar Barker, MayAnnie777, yuke kira, _and_ Aku yoru no sakana._ My reviewers, and my dA watchers.


	9. Chapter 9

Deidara sighed in boredom, playing with one of the glasses at the bar. Sasori frowned and took it from him before sitting at his side. It was Zetsu's shift at the Akatsuki. Deidara leaned on his boyfriend, wondering where his brother was. After all, the last time he had seen him was in an ad. That is why the blond was shocked to find Kakuzu standing behind them, clearing his throat to get their attention.

"Deidara, are you doing anything Saturday?" He asked.

"Mine." Sasori growled.

"Don't worry, I don't need two brats." Kakuzu scoffed. "Just wanted you guys to make sure you're here on Saturday."

"Why, hm?" Deidara asked suspiciously.

"Surprise." He grunted before leaving.

–

Deidara and Sasori waited outside the bar for the others. Pain had closed it for a 'special occasion'. About an hour later, Kisame and Itachi arrived, also having no idea about why they were there. A few minutes more, Zetsu and Tobi arrived, explaining that they needed to go to the Jashinist's church. Suki and Atari greeted them, taking them to a large room that had many refreshments and tables. Kakuzu's kids and his father was there with his family. They looked very uncomfortable with the place.

"Hidan is waiting for you, Deidara." Suki smiled, leading Deidara away.

"I can't believe the bitch planned without me, hm." The blond pouted.

"Well... after how you 'helped' plan for my wedding... can you blame him?" He laughed.

"This is different though. We've been together for ages, hm..." He continued to pout.

"I'm sure there was good reason..." Suki sighed, opening a bedroom door.

"About fucking time, Dei." Hidan snapped, chucking a brush at his brother. "Fix my Jashin-damned hair before I just gel it back."

"You don't gel your hair back for the most important day in your life, un."

Deidara rolled his eyes and grabbed the brush, shooing Suki out before going to stand behind his brother. Hidan was sitting in front of a mirror, playing with his ring. Deidara was surprised when he saw it but silently brushed through Hidan's hair. He saw a dark red, almost black ribbon and used it to pull his gray bangs from his face. His hair was lighter than Deidara had ever saw it and Hidan explained it was a new shampoo that his soon-to-be father-in-law was developing. Deidara finished quickly and waited for Hidan's approval before drifting to the closet.

He knew Hidan would be only wearing his cloak and boxers for the ceremony but after the ceremony, he would need an outfit. Unfortunately, the selection was small and so Deidara grabbed simple dressy clothes. Suki returned when Hidan was done changing and Deidara had picked out an outfit. He had both of them follow him to another room where Atari was waiting with Kakuzu. Deidara was ushered over to sit with Sasori and the others from the Akatsuki. Across from them sat Kakuzu's family—save Gina. Suki brought Hidan to Kakuzu and took his place as the priest.

"Kakuzu, you are a heathen to our lord Jashin but here you are, about to join with his priest, Hidan. You are to be tolerant to the faith if not a believer and should you place harm on any Jashinist, your fate will be worse than death. Now, should you be unfaithful to this Jashinist, you will be castrated." Suki gave a small, sadistic smirk while everyone, especially Atari, winced. "So, do you still wish to become joined with Priest Hidan?"

"Yes." Kakuzu nodded.

"Hidan, do you truly want to seal your fate with this heathen?"

"Fuck yeah." Hidan grinned, making Kakuzu roll his eyes in amusement.

"Then Jashin approves and may you two find a painful demise."

Suki motioned to Atari suddenly and his husband waved the Jashinists' branding tool. The end was radiating quite a bit of heat and Kakuzu tensed. Hidan noticed and smiled, nudging his hand before pulling aside his cloak, showing the spot to be branded. Kakuzu mimicked. After all, those black bands were not tattoos he got on a whim—he rather hated tattoos. No, it had been torture for when he had been captured in the war. These thoughts kept him from screaming out as the iron was pressed to his lower back. He clenched his teeth as it cooled and watched Atari do the same for Hidan. He screamed—but not in complete pain. The sound made Kakuzu's little friend jump a bit and he quickly looked away.

The ritual was finished and Hidan went to the room he was in earlier to change with Kakuzu following close—very close—behind. The others in the ritual room went to sign the witness sheet and then filed back to the large party room. Atari and Suki went to their instruments and started to play while their daughter quickly made her way up to them after kissing Gina's cheek. Jyru spotted his sister and left his date to tease her. She merely flipped him off and returned to eating her cheese and peanut butter-covered cracker. In the room, Kakuzu and Hidan were in a heated make-out, their cloaks thrown to the floor.

"Kuzu!" Hidan cried out as Kakuzu nipped his neck, fondling him at the same time. "W-We should be waiting for the honeym-moon." He protested yet his legs wrapped themselves around Kakuzu's waist, holding him closer.

"But hearing you... scream... really got me heated hotter than that metal." Kakuzu breathed, nibbling his ear now.

"S-Sadist!" Hidan flushed more, rubbing their groins together.

"Masochist." He replied, gripping his hips.

They continued to grind together until Hidan became desperate, bucking against Kakuzu, hugging his lower back. Kakuzu clenched his teeth again, doubling over Hidan as he came. Hidan moaned at the added wetness and followed, collapsing back. They lay panting for a while until Kakuzu rolled off, pulling off his messed boxers. He then helped Hidan out of his, admiring the burn mark that bound them for life. He kissed the mark and Hidan groaned.

"We can't do that again. What would those bastards in the cafeteria think?" Hidan cackled.

"They'd be jealous that they couldn't get someone as hot as you." Kakuzu smirked, pulling on a shirt.

They finished dressing, had another make-out session, and then joined the others. Hidan was immediately swamped by Jashinists, chatting eagerly to him in Japanese. Kakuzu smiled faintly and went to his father and kids, watching Haruko wink at Gina. He had only recently found out about their relationship, having the misfortune to catch them on the couch a few days after he proposed. He had also noticed Gina was gaining weight. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt someone grab his shoulder. His father led him to a more secluded hallway and gave him a 'the talk' look.

"Odd ceremony... I hope you know what you're getting into." He scowled. "If anyone finds out that my son is dating a leader of such a religious sect-"

"Save your lecture, old man." He sighed. "I don't give two shits about your company and reputation. Just tell them I have no ties to you. Simple enough."

"Your son... I want him to take over the company."

"Hmph. I was wondering when you'd explain why you've been so close to Princeton." Kakuzu growled.

"He's up to it. Surely you wouldn't deny him the opportunity to become rich. You do love money." Kazuhiro smirked. "Is that why you married the head of this church? For the funding?"

"... I'd really hate to kick my own father out of my wedding... again." Kakuzu threatened before storming back to the party.

He found his husband chatting with Deidara, Itachi, Jyru, and Tobi. Kakuzu smiled again at Hidan's happy expression and made his way over. His son was listening to the other males' conversation, clearly analyzing. Kakuzu placed a hand on his shoulder and sat besides him. Hidan blushed when he saw the other man's smirk and grabbed his hand.

"You enjoying yourself, Hidan?" He smiled.

"Hell yeah. I'm having a blast!" He slurred and Kakuzu's face fell.

"Now I see why." He laughed. "You're already drunk."

"I swear to drunk I'm not Jashin." He replied.

"I know you aren't, love." He sighed and placed a chaste kiss on his hand. "We should go home early and prepare for the honeymoon."

"I thought we already prepped for that shit in the room!" He pointed to the room they had been in some minutes ago.

"Er... no." Kakuzu blushed slightly when the Deidara and Jyru laughed.

"Well I wanna prep again." Hidan hiccuped.

"Can't you just wait until tomorrow?" Kakuzu huffed in embarrassment.

"Fine, fucker. Screw you." Hidan pouted.

–

Kakuzu carried his new, hung-over husband to the Shisan's vacation home where they would be having their honeymoon. Kakuzu grumbled about how the first day was already as wasted as much as Hidan was. Once Hidan hit the bed he was out like a light and Kakuzu sighed, kissing his forehead before crawling onto the bed with him, too tired to undress. Besides, his lower back was still in pain from the brand...

Early the next morning, as in two in the morning, Hidan was wide awake, poking Kakuzu's cheek. His psychiatrist was out cold and even snoring and Hidan was bored. He smiled then, getting a crazy idea. He straddled the older, carefully slipping his hands under his shirt, stroking his nipples with his thumbs. Kakuzu twitched but remained asleep so he bravely continued, lifting his shirt to lick and kiss his torso. The larger let out something akin to a moan but it was too quiet to tell.

"Mn, Kuzu, I'm I tight enough for you?" He purred into the man's ear before nibbling it.

"Nn... Hidan." Kakuzu turned away from Hidan but the younger had felt his bulge.

"Ohh, Kuzu!" Hidan moaned with a snicker, rubbing him. "Fuck me raw."

"... Since when did you get so perverted?" Kakuzu smirked, eyes opened slightly.

"Depends... Since when have you been awake?" Hidan blushed but kept his cocky grin.

"Since you licked me." Kakuzu replied, slipping his tan hands into his pants in order to grope him roughly. "And moaned my name." He murmured.

"Ah..." Hidan was panting slightly, feeling mixed emotions.

"Do you really want me to 'fuck you raw'?" Kakuzu rolled so he was now above his husband.

Hidan nodded and latched his arms around his tan neck, meshing their lips together. Clothes were further removed and marks were made. Words were exchanged, whispered in the others' ears and soon Hidan was on his hands and knees, egging his lover on. Kakuzu growled low, pressing himself on Hidan, slowly entering him. The smaller male's eyes were wide, watering—it had been awhile since he had been entered, especially by something so large. The elder frowned when he saw he was in pain and stopped, nibbling the pale neck until Hidan bucked back, forcing Kakuzu in further.

Kakuzu moaned, doubling over and tightening his arms around Hidan. He had never felt so good and, judging from his expression, neither had Hidan. He figured this was because of his size or the fact that they were joined. Regardless of his thinking, he started to pull out and then went right back in, startled when Hidan cried out loud, tossing his head back. He continued the same motion for awhile until he got the desire to watch Hidan's expressions and slipped out. He ignored Hidan's protest, flipping the zealot onto his back.

The younger male's face turned red and he quickly turned away. Kakuzu sighed, rolling his eyes but was too eager to make Hidan look. The Jashinist looked at him in shock as soon as he felt Kakuzu reentering him. He moaned, gripping the sheets as Kakuzu slipped back in, resuming the thrusts only at a slightly more awkward pace. It certainly was not as easy as from behind but the view was enough. They moved together and Kakuzu began to treat Hidan after the other demanded it. It only took a few tugs before Hidan released, squeezing Kakuzu as he thrust in as far in as he could. The elder's mouth gaped at the feel and he too released, moving only slightly inside of his lover.

Once Kakuzu was completely done, he pulled out, kissing Hidan deeply. They fell asleep moments after whispering their words of love.

–

After the honeymoon, Kakuzu returned home without his new spouse. Hidan had been taken to work hard for his father for the day. The couple's loving time together after the wedding was good enough for Kakuzu to allow it without a second thought. However, his smile faded slightly when he saw his daughter waiting for him in his bedroom, wearing a very large sweater. She could not look him in the eye and he sighed, joining her on the bed.

"What's wrong, Gina? Why aren't you at school?"

"Um..." Gina's throat tightened and her eyes watered. "You promise not to get mad?"

"... I promise I won't hurt nor hate you... what happened?" Kakuzu replied softly, pulling her towards him.

"Um... I uh... I'm... pregnant..." She cried.

For a moment, Kakuzu tensed, face blank. His daughter cried into his shoulder and he was brought back to high school...

– _Flashback –_

"What are you doing here so late, Terra?" Kakuzu sighed. "Did he break up with you?"

"Why are you always right, Kakuzu?" A brown haired woman sobbed, just outside his window.

"Come on up..." Kakuzu switched on his light and opened his window for his friend.

"T-Thanks, K-Kakuzu." She choked, climbing in and clinging to his chest. "You're al-always there for me. Thank you..."

"You know I love you, Terra." Kakuzu hugged her, petting her hair. "Want to talk about it?"

"N-Not right now. C-Can I spend the night?"

Kakuzu nodded and took her to his bed. They crawled under the covers and Kakuzu let Terra cry on him while he read a book. Then, the crying quieted. Kakuzu set his book down and then saw she was still awake.

"I'm pregnant..." Kakuzu tensed. "When I went to tell him... he had gone. Too much meth..."

"Terra..." Kakuzu exhaled slowly, pulling her close. "What do you want me to do?"

"... Help me." She whispered, crying quietly.

"I will." He replied.

–

"Daddy!"

Kakuzu smiled at Princeton, kneeling to hug him. He was lucky that Terra's pregnancy and announcement of him being the father had not affected his chances of getting into a good college. Although it was expected since his father and hers were both wealthy enough to pay it off. Kakuzu had always longed for college but ever since he signed Princeton Jyru Shisan's birth certificate, he had been anxious. However, as he hugged the four year old, he smelled something was off.

He picked him up, settling him on his hip and looked around for his mother. Terra was nowhere in sight. He scowled knowing she had just dumped him off at the meeting point again. He was infuriated that he could smell marijuana on the child. Terra was going to get an earful when he saw her. Princeton clung tightly to his father, wanting to go home. After he was given a bath and his clothes disposed of, Kakuzu waited at his house for the boy's mother to return for him. She came at three in the morning and was completely stoned.

"Terra!" Kakuzu growled as his childhood friend approached. "Why does Prince smell like he's been in contact with drugs?"

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes. "It's your fuggin' fault, fag. You should have picked him up earlier."

"Terra-"

"Fuck off." She grumbled.

"No. This is getting ridiculous. You're a mother now, Terra. You should act like one."

"Tch. 'The fuck do you know about the life of single mothers?" She scoffed.

"Enough to take Princeton from you." He replied coldly.

"Go ahead and take the little shit!" She snapped. "He's done nothing but cause trouble for me."

At that, Kakuzu slapped her and calmly told her to leave. He would be taking her son with him to college and he did. The following year, Terra came back, clean and begging for him to give her his son back.

"On one condition." He replied. "We get married so I can keep an eye on you and Prince."

On their wedding day, Kakuzu was questioned by his father. His father had said he was a fool for marrying her just for her child. A child that was not his. Kakuzu's response was that he was the father and he made his father leave. They did not have a honeymoon and a few years later, Gina was born. Kakuzu sighed, staring at the baby girl in his arms, glancing over to their silver-haired maid. Terra had been unable to control herself and was slipping back into the dark years. It did not help that Kakuzu now had two children to support and had to go overseas for his father's business.

Terra came home late, sobbing and bruised. Kakuzu sighed and pulled her close like he had when he had been told of her first pregnancy. Only now she gave now unresponsive. He tucked her into bed, informing Ginji to watch her and went out to find the man that threatened his family. He returned to find Ginji restraining Terra. He took the place of his servant and held her close, telling her to be quiet.

"I don't want it..." She sobbed.

"I don't care." He replied.

"You never did."

She pushed herself from her arms and he trudged to the nursery. He kissed his daughter on the forehead and then turned to his son, lying in a bed, wide awake. Kakuzu lay beside him, staring at the ceiling. Princeton remained quiet, cuddling up to the only man he had known as a father. Then, Kakuzu had to leave for three days. He came back to a quiet son, a crying toddler, and a corpse.

– _End Flashback –_

Gina was startled when her father embraced her, also crying. Jyru stood in the doorway and turned away from the scene, his heart heavy. He passed Hidan on his way out. Hidan too stood in the doorway but did not leave. He watched his new family. Feeling as though he were intruding, he went to the old nursery. He woke up again hours later and went to the bedroom to find Gina laying, curled up next to her father. He made to retreat again but Kakuzu sat up, careful not to disturb her.

"Help me... Hidan." He sounded tired and gave a weak smile as Hidan joined them in bed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"... It's not up to me to tell." He replied, leaning against his lover.

"It's Terra all over again." Kakuzu choked.

"No." Hidan replied, grabbing his hand. "She has Haruko and Haruko loves her and her child."

"... I should have been a better dad... a greater husband." He sighed.

"No, you're the greatest dad in the world for taking in those kids and obviously the best husband a girl could have." Hidan scoffed and then smiled as Kakuzu began to laugh, tears still flowing down his face.

* * *

New Supporters: _yuke kira, MadaraFanGirl, xxAluraxx, delusionaldreamland, bluenotepad, __XyuukiXlunaX694X, Aleksander-Nikolaevich-Her, _and_ Rei Bara_.

EDIT: I think this makes a nice end to the story. I've been struggling to write an epilogue... They live happily ever after, just so you know... xD I need to get to finishing some of my other stories now before I start any more... (I'm in Florida right now, stuck inside due to a horrid sunburn from the beach. I have always hated the beach and I still do... =_=)


End file.
